Look After You
by Errine
Summary: Zayn Malik pourrait compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes qui lui sont réellement chères et fidèles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'une d'entre elles soit un magnifique étudiant aux yeux bruns apparaissant à l'un des moments les plus difficiles de son existence. Harry Styles - Louis Tomlinson - Liam Payne - Zayn Malik - Niall Horan


**-Zayn, pourrais-tu descendre une minute ?**  
La voix de sa mère lui parvenant faiblement depuis la cuisine, le métis abandonna les exercices de math qu'il s'évertuait à résoudre, passa le seuil de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, les descendant quatre-à-quatre afin de rejoindre la jeune femme.  
**-Tu voulais me voir ?** Interpella-t-il doucement, Trisha Malik sursautant légèrement à l'entrée impétueuse de son fils.  
**-Oui, mon cœur. Installe-toi, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

Un froncement de sourcils inquiet s'ébauchant sur son front, l'adolescent prit place à la table à manger, plongeant son regard dans les orbes sombres tellement semblables aux siens.  
**-J'ai reçu un appel de ta grand-mère ce matin.**  
**-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?** Interrompit-il, la panique courant brusquement dans ses veines.  
**-Elle a fait une chute il y a quelques jours, et après des examens médicaux de base, le personnel hospitalier lui a assuré qu'elle était en parfaite santé**, rassura immédiatement Madame Malik, adressant un sourire réconfortant à son ainé. **Néanmoins, son âge avancé et ses difficultés multiples à se mouvoir ne lui permettent plus de vivre seule en toute sécurité. Nous en avons longuement discuté et elle a accepté d'élire domicile dans une maison de retraite.**

Trisha perçut l'interrogation muette de son fils, perplexe quant à son implication dans ce déménagement.  
**-J'ai contacté plusieurs établissements et, ensemble, nous avons porté notre choix sur un bâtiment se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de chez-elle. Cependant, comme tu le sais, elle n'habite pas à proximité et je vais devoir partir quelques temps afin de l'aider à rassembler ses affaires et à s'installer.**  
**-Quelques temps ? Qu'est-ce que ça vaut dire, précisément ?**  
**-Mon employeur m'a accordée un mois de congé.**  
**-Un mois ?** Riposta ardemment le jeune homme, ébahi par les propos tenus. **Maman, je ne souhaite que le bien de grand-mère, n'en doute pas, mais je ne pense pas être capable de m'occuper seul des filles pendant une aussi longue période.**  
**-Voilà justement le sujet que je voulais aborder. Il est évident que je ne t'aurais pas demandé une telle chose, tu n'as que 17 ans ! J'ai fait quelques recherches et une de mes collègues a mentionné une organisation spécialisée de ce genre de situation. Pendant l'absence de parents, ils envoient un étudiant prendre les enfants en charge. Ce service comprend les différents transports, la nourriture... Et cette sorte de baby-sitter logerait ici durant mon voyage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** S'aventura finalement elle à demander face au silence obstiné de Zayn.

Le métis ouvrit la bouche pour protester, souhaitant uniquement contester cette idée incongrue de se décharger de ses devoirs de mère en engageant un inconnu. Vraiment, tout ce qu'il désirait était disgracier cette solution, l'éloigner d'un commentaire effronté et impertinent. Pourtant, lorsqu'il décela les vagues de peur déferlant dans les yeux fatigués de la jeune femme, manifestement troublée par les problèmes de celle l'ayant mise au monde, doublées par la lueur implorante lui intimidant d'accepter, il capitula, s'inclinant devant la proposition absurde.  
**-Très bien.**  
**-Zayn, chéri, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagée.**  
**-Quand pars-tu ?** S'enquit-il ensuite, curieux quant à la date d'arrivée de son tuteur provisoire.  
**-Samedi en début de matinée, votre gardien devrait arriver assez tôt.**  
**-Les filles sont au courant ?**  
**-Non, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu les en informes toi-même.**  
Evidemment. Trisha n'avait jamais excellé en tant que mère, la maturité et la responsabilité de Zayn pardonnant ses manquements à ses devoirs. Cependant, constater qu'elle lutait dignement dans son rôle de fille permit au métis de ravaler la haine et la rage qui s'attardaient constamment sur sa langue, redoutant le jour où ses ressentiments lui échapperaient. Elle n'était pas à blâmer, materner n'était pas inné chez elle. Les quatre enfants Malik avaient appris à contourner cet obstacle, l'aimant néanmoins de toutes leurs forces.  
**-Pas de problème, je m'en chargerai.**  
Abandonnant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, il lui tourna le dos, retournant à ses mathématiques.

Les jours s'égrainèrent compendieusement, apportant leur lot de joie et de peine, de sourires et de grimaces. Zayn, suivant le désir de Trisha, avait expliqué la situation à ses petites sœurs, les rassemblant dans sa chambre. Il avait été incertain quant à la réaction que la nouvelle engendrerait, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'indifférence passive qu'il lut sur leurs visages.  
**-Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer beaucoup de choses**, souligna Emma, haussant vaguement les épaules.  
**-Ne dis pas ça !** S'indigna aussitôt Bonnie, la benjamine. **Maman nous aime énormément.**  
-**Chut... Evidemment, qu'elle nous aime**, consola Alexandra, saisissant les hanches minces de sa sœur, calant la demoiselle sur ses genoux.  
Les pupilles de la jeune fille croisèrent celles affectées de son grand frère. Percevant les soupirs résignés des deux autres, ils échangèrent un regard déterminé. C'était leur rôle, en tant qu'ainés, d'effacer leurs éventuels doutes ou douleurs, elles étaient bien trop jeunes pour souffrir.

Lorsque les rayons lumineux du soleil matinal du samedi se profilèrent à l'horizon, Zayn était déjà debout. S'activant dans la cuisine, il prépara un rapide petit déjeuné, les bruits de l'eau coulant dans la douche lui parvenant faiblement depuis l'étage, lui insufflant que sa mère s'était levée. D'ici quelques heures, elle disparaitrait entièrement de leur vie pour un mois, et le jeune homme détesta le sentiment coupable de soulagement qui le traversa à cette pensée.  
Une fois la table dressée, les cinq occupants de la maison dévorant avec appétit les mets du métis, le carillon annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur résonna fortement. Se redressant avec excitation, Trisha s'avança jusque l'entrée. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une voix masculine, rauque et mesurée, envahit l'habitation.  
**-Madame Malik ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Liam Payne. J'ai été désigné pour m'occuper de vos enfants.**  
**-Liam, ravie de te connaître. Entre, je t'en prie. Je comptais justement partir d'un instant à l'autre.**  
Le silence prit à nouveau possession du rez-de-chaussée et, finalement, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de porte de la salle à manger, accompagnée d'un jeune homme souriant.  
**-Liam, voici Zayn, Emma, Bonnie et Alexandra.**  
**-Bonjour**, salua chaleureusement le nouveau venu, un air bien veillant sur le visage.  
**-Bonjour, Monsieur !** Répondit allègrement la benjamine de sa voix chantante.  
S'autorisant un rire attendrit, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, interrompu dans son élan par la mère de famille.  
**-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de rester davantage mais je suis certaine que vous vous débrouillerez très bien**, lança-t-elle à l'étudiant. **Surtout, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à Zayn si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.**  
Contournant la table, elle serra brièvement chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras, ignorant la confusion étirant les traits du tuteur. Accompagnée d'un dernier signe de la main en leur direction, aussi silencieuse et légère qu'un courant d'air, elle disparut, bagages au bras, vers sa voiture.  
**-Hum...** Musa Liam, désemparé quant à la rapidité et à la froideur des adieux de cette famille.  
**-Oh, ne vous inquiétez-pas, la tendresse n'a jamais fait partie de ses qualités**, intervint une des demoiselles, Alexandra, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.  
**-Très bien... Alors, comment allez-vous ?** Interrogea le châtain, prenant place sur la chaise que lui désigna Bonnie avec enthousiasme.

Son sourire accueillant se tournant vers l'ainé des enfants, Liam fut confronté au regard sombre du pakistanais qui se contenta de repousser son assiette, bondissant sur ses pieds, son mutisme insensible intact alors qu'il claqua la porte de la cuisine, s'effaçant derrière le panneau de bois.  
**-Bienvenu en enfer**, murmura maladroitement Alexandra, adressant un sourire malheureux à l'étudiant, dont les yeux reflétaient la surprise provoquée par le départ soudain du jeune homme.  
Ils reprirent leur repas entouré d'un silence tenace, devinant la complexité et les péripéties que la venue du tuteur inviterait dans leur quotidien.  
Dans l'ignorance générale, isolé du monde, effondré sur son lit à l'étage de la demeure, un jeune pleurait. Elle était partie, le masque se fissurait...  
_**Nobody said it was easy**_

Ce fut contre la porte de cette même chambre que s'abattit quelques jours plus tard le point rageur d'Alexandra. Sa jolie frimousse chiffonnée par le mécontentement, elle n'attendit pas la réponse étouffée de son frère pour entrer dans la pièce, refermant le panneau derrière elle d'un coup sec. Sans un mot, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Zayn où ce dernier dessinait distraitement.  
Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'ainé ne comptait pas lui accorder la moindre attention, la tête résolument baissée vers son cahier, elle s'empara rapidement du crayon qu'il détenait, un sourire impétueux étirant ses traits alors que le métis levait finalement les yeux vers elle, abandonnant son mutisme obstiné.  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lexie ?**  
**-Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ?**  
**-De quoi tu parles ?** Interrogea-t-il faiblement, ses index massant délicatement ses tempes, pressentant une migraine proche.  
**-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ça fait trois jours que Liam est arrivé et tu lui as à peine adressé la parole !** Reprocha rudement la demoiselle, ses orbes sombres envoyant des éclairs.  
**-Je ne vois pas où est le problème**, renchérit le pakistanais, s'emparant d'un stylo trainant dans les parages, reprenant son occupation.  
**-A part le petit déjeuné du jour de départ de maman, tu n'as pris aucun repas avec nous. Et encore, tu t'es enfui comme un voleur. Tu t'arranges constamment pour éviter de le croiser. Tu n'acceptes même pas qu'il te conduise au lycée le matin !**  
**-Et en quoi ça te concerne ?** Persiffla-t-il froidement. **Tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**  
**-Je me fiche de tes états d'âme, Zayn. Tu veux t'isoler, te couper du monde ? Va s'y, joue au gamin. En attendant, les petites commencent à se poser des questions. Elles sont persuadées que tu ne vas pas bien parce que maman est partie, du coup elles ont pleuré toute la matinée et on a eu beaucoup de mal à les consoler. Quand leur grand frère n'est pas là, leur monde s'écroule. Même si Liam est absolument fantastique avec elle, tu restes leur pilier. Refuser de lui laisser une chance alors qu'il va habiter ici pendant un mois, c'est effectivement ton droit. Mais ton devoir est d'être présent pour ta famille, essaie simplement de t'en souvenir.**

Lui adressant un dernier regard empli de reproches, Alexandra tourna sur ses talons, regagnant la sortie dans un silence pesant.  
_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

Ce soir-là, lorsque conformément à leur nouvelle routine quotidienne, la voix de Liam s'éleva de la cuisine, annonçant que le repas allait être servi, Zayn repoussa l'envie impétueuse de rester caché dans sa chambre pour la soirée et descendit lentement les escaliers. Quand il fit son apparition dans la salle-à-manger, s'installant silencieusement en bout de table, il rencontra le regard perplexe de l'étudiant, son expression confuse immédiatement métamorphosée en un sourire bienveillant auquel le métis se contenta de répondre d'un bref signe de tête.  
Alors que le reste de la famille prenait place, le mutisme du pakistanais s'estompa quelque peu lorsqu'Alexandra le gratifia d'un geste reconnaissant, renforcé par le cri de joie de Bonnie qui s'élança au cou de son grand-frère, heureuse de constater que le garçon allait bien.  
**-Zayn, tu m'as manqué !** S'exclama-t-elle de sa douce voix enfantine.  
**-Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon cœur**, cajola-t-il tendrement, caressant ses mèches noires ébouriffées.  
**-J'aime pas quand t'es pas là, avec nous... Tu restes, maintenant. Pour toujours, d'accord ?**  
**-Je... Oui, chérie**, je reste, balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

Discernant le trouble qui s'était emparé des traits du jeune homme, Liam s'approcha d'un pas vif, soulevant la demoiselle des genoux de l'adolescent, la calant contre son torse alors qu'il repartait vers ses fourneaux, déclarant qu'il avait impérativement besoin de son aide pour saucer les plats, interceptant le 'merci' étouffé que lui murmura le métis.  
Alors que les assiettes se vidaient progressivement, chacun se délectant des compétences culinaires fabuleuses du tuteur, Zayn examina discrètement les interactions incessantes entre le châtain et ses petites sœurs, les paroles de Lexie lui revenant en mémoire. Effectivement, Liam était fantastique avec les filles, écoutant les histoires agréablement innocentes des deux benjamines (Bonnie jurant avec toute la sincérité que lui offraient ses six ans que sa maitresse était en fait une fée, Emma s'indignant du haut de ses neuf ans que la nourriture à la cantine de l'école était immangeable), et conseillant Alexandra sur sa récente altercation avec sa meilleure amie. C'était généralement à Zayn qu'incombait ses tâches, cependant se voir accorder un peu de repos n'était pas de refus.  
Lorsque les petites eurent retrouvées leur lit et que le calme ait repris possession de la maison, Zayn remonta dans sa chambre, se glissant à son tour dans ses draps chauds. Ce fut au moment où ses paupières s'alourdirent et qu'il se sentit sombrer dans le monde des rêves, que la porte de sa tanière s'entrouvrit et que Liam passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. Contemplant un instant la silhouette immobile du pakistanais, il laissa échapper un petit rire attendrit devant la scène avant de refermer le panneau de bois, souhaitant une bonne nuit à l'adolescent qui se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse.  
Les quelques prochains jours se déroulèrent de manière similaire, le métis acceptant finalement la proposition du châtain de le conduire au lycée en déposant les filles à l'école. En soirée, ils se retrouvaient autour du souper, discutant quelque peu. Au fil du temps, le garçon se détendit et participa même aux conversations enthousiastes. Une fois tout le monde couché, Liam venait lui adresser un dernier au-revoir, avant de retrouver sa propre chambre.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise pleinement, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme et leur monde se remettait à tourner normalement. Leurs journées suivant ces mêmes habitudes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'en cette fin d'après-midi, le téléphone du pakistanais se mette à sonner.  
**-Allô ?**  
**-Salut, Zayn. Comment vas-tu ?** Interrogea une voix rauque devenue familière.  
**-Liam ? Euh... Je suppose que ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  
**-Je suis bloqué à l'université, un de mes cours a été déplacé et j'ai un important travail à rendre pour ce professeur dans quelques semaines. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de récupérer les filles à l'école et de leur préparer à manger ce soir ?**  
**-Non, pas de souci, je m'en occupe.**  
**-Je suis réellement désolé, je ferai mon maximum pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible, d'accord ?**  
**-Hey, Liam ! Calme-moi, tout va bien. Je m'occupe de tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. On avait une vie avant que tu débarques chez nous**, railla-t-il sarcastiquement.  
**-Très bien, merci beaucoup Zayn. Je dois y retourner, mais on se voit ce soir. Merci encore.**

Sur ce, la ligne se coupa et le jeune homme secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre : 16H00. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait arriver suffisamment tôt pour que ces sœurs ne s'inquiètent pas de l'absence de Liam.  
Lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, toute la petite troupe eut retrouvé le foyer Malik, Zayn décida d'emmener ses petites sœurs en cuisine avec lui, leur faisant mettre la main à la pâte pour préparer le souper. Cédant à leurs supplications de manger des boulettes de viande, le métis expliqua aux demoiselles comment épicer le haché, pour ensuite lui donner la forme désirée. Riant pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, le pakistanais observa ses protégées maculer la pièce de chose et d'autre, imaginant la réaction de Liam lorsqu'il découvrirait le désordre.  
Comme prévu, l'étudiant ne rentra pas de la soirée, ne passant le pas de la porte que bien après que les aiguilles de l'horloge aient pointé dix heures. Pelotonner dans un plaid épais dans un des fauteuils du salon, regardant des rediffusions tardives de _Friends_, Zayn leva les yeux lorsque les pas de Liam le conduire à ses côtés.  
**-Hey**, salua-t-il doucement.  
**-Hey, tu es encore debout ?** S'enquit gentiment le châtain, observant les traits fatigués de l'adolescent.  
**-Je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie en mangeant te ferait plaisir**, expliqua maladroitement le métis, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues.

Si le tuteur remarqua le malaise du jeune homme, il n'en laissa rien paraître, se détournant vers la cuisine, annonçant qu'il s'occupait de faire réchauffer les restes du repas. Apparaissant quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes brulantes entre les mains, il en passa une à Zayn avant de s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé, lui distribuant des couverts.  
**-Merci**, répondit le pakistanais en dégustant son plat.  
**-C'est délicieux. Et merci de t'être occupé des filles cette après-midi**, renchérit Liam avec un sourire reconnaissant.  
**-C'était amusant ! Je les avais quelque peu délaissées ces derniers temps, c'était agréable de les retrouver.**  
**-Zayn, je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'essaie de prendre ta place ou la place de ta maman auprès de tes sœurs. Ce n'est absolument pas mon but**, garantit l'étudiant, le ton engageant de sa voix encourageant le métis à se confier.  
**-Je sais, et je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai été infecte depuis ton arrivée, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Tu ne méritais rien de tout cela...** Murmura le pakistanais, se décalant sous ses couvertures afin de faire face au châtain.  
**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, c'est déjà oublier**, assura-t-il aussitôt. **Ça ne doit pas être facile de regarder un de ses parents s'effacer complètement pendant une aussi longue période.**  
** -Ce n'est pas simplement ça, son absence ne change pas énormément de choses. Elle n'a jamais réellement eu d'instinct maternelle, disons qu'elle est juste celle qui nous a mise au monde**, avoua Zayn, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard triste de l'étudiant.  
**-Alexandra a déjà mentionné qu'elle n'était pas très chaleureuse...**  
**-Ma vie n'a plus beaucoup de sens pour l'instant, tout est confus. J'ai besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans la myriade de sentiments qui s'amusent à me rendre dingue, les choses finiront par s'arranger... Espérons-le, du moins.**

Encadrant de ses doigts fins le visage de l'adolescent, Liam souleva de l'index le menton du jeune homme, ses orbes sombres plongeant dans les siennes.

**-Zayn, je sais que ma présence ici n'améliore en rien la situation, mais je suis également là pour t'aider, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de parler, de te défouler, de mettre des mots sur ce qui t'empêches d'être heureux, je serai toujours prêt à t'écouter. N'hésite jamais, tu m'entends ?**

Examinant le regard soucieux de l'étudiant, le métis tenta d'analyser la moindre émotion qui le traversait. La vie ne s'étant jamais montrée clémente, serait-il possible que son destin soit composé de jours meilleurs ? Se pourrait-il que cet inconnu fraichement débarqué dans son existence soit celui qui lui donne la force de conjurer le mauvais sort ?  
Soupirant fortement, secouant la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ses pensées idiotes, Zayn se redressa, démêlant ses membres de la couverture. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier afin de sa voir accorder son sommeil réparateur plus que mérité, une envie déconcertante le submergea. Sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, le métis s'approcha de l'étudiant et enroula ses bras forts autour de son torse, l'attirant dans une étreinte reconnaissante. Liam se figea un instant, surpris, avant d'attirer l'adolescent tout contre lui, embrassant sa joue alors qu'il s'éloigna, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit.

Installé à la table ronde meublant la cuisine de la demeure familiale, ses cours éparpillés autour de lui en un désordre indescriptible, Zayn essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le poème qu'il devait analyser. Lorsqu'une sonnerie retentissante résonna dans la pièce, il leva les yeux de son cahier, fouillant l'espace des yeux jusqu'à ce que ses orbes sombres atterrissent sur la cause du bruit impétueux. Posé sur le comptoir à quelques mètres de là, le portable de Liam vibrait suite à l'appel qu'il recevait.

**-Liam !** S'exclama le métis, espérant que sa voix parvienne à l'étage où le jeune homme s'occupait de corriger les devoirs des benjamines. **Ton téléphone !**  
**-Une seconde**, lui répondit fortement le tuteur du haut de la cage d'escalier.

Quand le silence reprit possession de l'endroit, le pakistanais retourna son attention vers le chef-d'œuvre lui faisant face. Peut-être qu'il trouverait des explications dans ses notes... S'emparant de son classeur, il sursauta lorsque le même rythme exaspérant s'éleva et il fusilla du regard le portable coupable. Sur le point d'interpeller une nouvelle fois l'étudiant, il fut soulager d'entendre les grincements des marches alors que Liam dévalait les escaliers.  
Pénétrant dans la cuisine, il adressa un regard empli d'excuses au jeune homme et s'empara du mobile. Observant l'écran illuminé, il fronça les sourcils avant de reposer l'appareil, refusant la conversation. Sous le regard perplexe de Zayn, il s'accouda au meuble, se prenant la tête entre les mains, un souffle agité quittant ses poumons.  
Avant que le métis n'ait eu l'occasion de s'enquérir de son état, le téléphone résonna une nouvelle fois dans l'atmosphère étrangement tendue de la cuisine. Luttant pour retenir un grognement, le garçon à la chevelure noire de jais se contenta d'examiner le châtain qui s'agrippa au portable, son emprise désespérée ferme, les tendons au niveau de ses doigts blanchissant légèrement. Impassible, il contemplait le mobile alors que les sonneries résonnaient incessamment, inlassablement, s'étirant dans le calme de la demeure.

**-Liam ?** Interrogea doucement Zayn, confus par le comportement du tuteur.

Soucieux, il permit au mutisme du jeune homme de mettre de la distance entre eux. Amèrement, il se mordit la lèvre. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade, que les silences maladroits, les regards étourdis étaient derrière eux désormais, synonymes de mauvais rêves oubliés. Il ne voulait pas retrouver cette gêne qui caractérisait alors leurs interactions. Depuis cette soirée, quelques jours auparavant où ils avaient convenu de briser ces barrières et de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, cette nuit où Zayn avait accepté la présence de Liam dans son quotidien, tout semblait se dérouler normalement. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que le métis perçut la réponse murmurée de l'étudiant.

**-Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre...**  
**-Dans ce cas, raccroche et au pire, tu rappelleras cette personne plus tard. En attendant, pitié, est-ce que tu peux couper cette musique ? J'essaie de travailler !** Ronchonna faussement le pakistanais, inquiet du teint blafard du jeune homme.  
**-Si ton bureau était en ordre, tu pourrais travailler dans ta chambre, loin de toutes distractions**, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Le métis esquissa un sourire, heureux de constater que même bouleversé, Liam conservait malgré tout sa répartie et son humour complice. Dans un excès de maturité, Zayn lui tira la langue avant de s'approcher de lui, l'attirant à sa suite sur une des chaises entourant la table.

**-Tu veux en parler ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.  
**-Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire,** riposta faiblement le châtain, passant une main lasse dans ses mèches ébouriffées.  
**-Oh, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas de ta part que j'ai eu droit à un speech incroyablement mièvre du genre **_**'n'hésite pas à me mettre des mots sur ce qui t'empêches d'être heureux, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter' **_**? Alors, maintenant, c'est mon tour ! Je te dois bien ça, après avoir passé des jours à t'ignorer.**  
**-Tu cherches juste une excuse pour ne pas travailler, avoue...**  
**-En partie, mais je voudrais aussi savoir qui est cette personne qui n'arrête pas de déranger mon silence avec ses appels afin de lui dire gentiment d'aller se faire voir ! Alors ?**

Réprimant un rire attendrit, Liam attrapa un stylo trainant sur la table, jouant distraitement avec l'objet alors qu'il inspirait profondément, cherchant le meilleur angle pour son récit.

**-Eh bien, cette personne qui n'arrête pas de, je cite, 'déranger ton silence',** se moqua gentiment le châtain, **c'est Danielle.**  
**-Danielle qui est**... Encouragea Zayn d'un signe vague de la main.  
**-Ma petite-amie**, confessa enfin l'étudiant.  
**-Oh.**  
**-Ouais...**

Un ange passa, le calme s'emparant de la cuisine aussi trouble que révélateur. Dans les esprits des jeunes hommes, les mêmes pensées tournoyaient sauvagement. 'Oh', vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une réponse ! Simplement un signe de consternation. Or, pourquoi le benjamin serait-il déconcerté par une telle découverte ? Peut-être uniquement parce que le tuteur n'avait jamais pris la peine de souligner cette information. Surement. Oui, il était hors de question que la brulure qui traversa prestement le corps de Zayn ait une autre origine.

**-Tu... Tu ne l'avais jamais mentionné**, réagit finalement le métis, son ton légèrement blessé mettant un terme au silence.  
**-Je pensais simplement que, vu que je ne suis que de passage dans vos vies, il était plus sage de ne pas vous encombrer avec mon histoire et de se concentrer sur les vôtres**, expliqua doucement le jeune homme, son regard apaisant parcourant celui de son interlocuteur.  
**-Vraiment, Liam ? Si tu espères que les filles vont te laisser disparaitre une fois que maman sera rentrée, tu te trompes. A leurs yeux, tu représentes bien plus une figure parentale que notre mère. Elle n'a jamais été présente, ne s'est jamais souciée outre mesure de nous. Tu es le grand-frère parfait pour elles, elles refuseront de t'abandonner.**  
**-C'est la première fois que je fais cela, m'occuper d'enfants. Je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais autant à elles... Ni autant à toi**, termina-t-il d'une voix ombragée par la sincérité.

Se décalant maladroitement sur son siège, le métis détourna les yeux, espérant que la chaleur rampant le long de son cou et de ses joues restent indescriptibles. En vain.

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne change pas de sujet**, reprit-il soudainement. **Quel est le problème avec Danielle ?**  
**-Ces derniers temps, notre relation s'avère plus complexe. Elle n'accepte plus qui je suis, la personne que je deviens. Elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle voudrait que l'ancien Liam revienne, mais je n'ai nullement envie de dissimuler ma vraie personnalité. Donc, elle crie et je fuis, en attendant que ça se calme. En plus, depuis mon arrivée ici, elle ne cesse de se plaindre du peu de temps que nous passons ensemble. Elle refuse de comprendre qu'elle n'est pas constamment ma priorité et que d'autres ont besoin de moi.**  
**-Tu sais que si tu veux passer une soirée avec elle, je peux prendre soin des filles, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème**, protesta faiblement le métis.  
**-Je suis bien ici, à vos côtés. Je préfère garder mes distances quand elle est dans cet état. Mais pour être honnête, plus je m'éloigne, plus je suis soulagée, ce qui m'effraie énormément.**  
**-Vraiment ?** Souffla doucement le garçon à la chevelure de jais, le cœur battant.  
**-Je sors avec elle depuis tellement longtemps que parfois, je ne sais plus si je continue parce que je m'y sens obligé ou parce que j'en ai réellement envie.**  
**-Tu l'aimes ?** Interrogea-t-il doucement, son souffle se coupant alors qu'un parallèle s'effectuait avec sa propre existence.  
**-Elle reste extrêmement importante pour moi, je la connais depuis toujours. Mais j'ignore si j'en suis toujours amoureux**, murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.  
**-Tu sais... C'est un peu la même chose entre moi et ma mère. Je l'aime, évidemment je l'aime, c'est la femme qui m'a mis au monde. Cependant, lorsqu'elle a annoncé qu'elle nous quittait pendant une aussi longue période, je me suis senti tellement léger. Comme si pendant un mois, j'allais pouvoir me contenter d'être moi-même et oublier tous ces faux sourires et ces mots rassurants que je lui adresse en présence des filles. Elle est consciente de ne pas être la mère idéale, et ce n'est pas sa faute. Ce qui justifie ma perte d'estime en son égard est qu'elle ne fait absolument rien pour y remédier. Elle sait qu'Alexandra et moi seront là pour réparer ses bêtises ou palier à ses oublis, alors elle ne se remet pas en question. Dès que je serai majeur, je m'enfuis d'ici et j'emmène les filles avec moi. Elles n'auront plus à subir cette torture déguisée, plus jamais.**

Examinant les orbes flamboyants de détermination, de courage et de générosité du jeune homme, Liam retint ses appels à la raison, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent et que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Au fond de lui, il devinait que le métis parviendrait à ses fins et que les demoiselles seraient plus heureuses qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été sous sa garde. Alors, refusant un instant son rôle de conseiller, le châtain endossa celui de protecteur et murmura, son ton ferme et confiant.

**-Et je serai présent pour t'épauler. Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin, je serai toujours à proximité.**

Observant l'émotion se dessiner sur le visage bronzé devenu familier, Liam songea qu'il était plus sage de changer de sujet, leur permettant à tous deux de reprendre leurs esprits.

**-Au fait, tu te souviens de ce travail que je dois rendre pour l'université ?** S'enquit-il en jetant un regard au pakistanais qui acquiesça rapidement. **Nous travaillons en groupe et je me demandais si cela t'embêtait que mon partenaire vienne travailler ici cette après-midi. Nous n'en aurions pas pour très longtemps.**  
**-Non, aucun problème ! Ce serait cool de rencontrer un de tes amis**, assura immédiatement Zayn, son sourire chaleureux de retour sur ses lèvres.  
**-Génial, tu vas probablement adorer Niall. C'est la personne la plus attachante que j'ai rencontrée ! Et Louis, c'est un univers à part entière à lui seul !**  
**-Je suis impatient de voir ça**, rit le métis.  
**-Et peut-être qu'un jour tu me présenteras tes amis ?**  
**-Marché conclu !**  
**-Allez, je file, Bonnie a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs et il faut que tu termines les tiens**, expliqua-t-il en se redressant, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux du jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
**-Zayn ?** Interpella-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaitre. **Tu te trompes. A leurs yeux, le grand-frère idéal, c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Tu es leur sauveur, je ne suis que celui qui est arrivé au bon endroit au bon moment.**

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier, laissant Zayn face à son poème et ses pensées bien trop chamboulées.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Zayn passa le nez hors de sa chambre où il élaborait un tableau débuté l'après-midi même, il entendit des rires provenir de la salle-à-manger et, jetant un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la demeure, il remarqua une voiture inconnue garée dans l'allée. Celle de Niall, sans aucun doute. Abandonnant sa tanière, il descendit silencieusement les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la pièce d'où émanaient les voix progressivement perceptibles. Sur le point d'entrouvrir la porte dissimulant les deux étudiants, il surprit quelques mots qui le figèrent dans son élan.

**-Honnêtement, Liam, arrête de te prendre la tête pour elle. Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée cette fille !** Résonna une voix qu'il devina appartenir à leur invité.  
**-Ce qui est totalement réciproque, ne t'inquiètes pas**, rétorqua le tuteur, visiblement fébrile.  
**-Danielle n'a jamais eu bon goût !** Persiffla le garçon, un dédain évident colorant le timbre de sa voix. **La preuve : elle sort avec toi !**

Il étouffa un rire, Zayn présumant que le châtain avait dû se venger de la réplique cassante.

**-Ferme-là, Niall où je t'interdis l'accès à cette maison**, menaça sarcastiquement le tuteur.  
**-Oh, tu ne supporterais pas de vivre sans moi. Je te manquerais beaucoup trop !**  
**-Entre toi et Louis, je ne suis pas gâté. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve d'autres amis...** Protesta-t-il facticement.  
**-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne perds plus ton temps avec elle. Tu ne l'aimes plus, tu le sais parfaitement.** Repris le garçon avec ce qui semblait être un léger accent irlandais.  
**-Elle ne cesse de répéter que j'ai changé, mais elle n'est plus fidèle à elle-même non plus...**  
**-Tu n'as pas changé, Liam !** Contesta fermement Niall. **Tu as simplement découvert qui tu étais réellement. Elle n'accepte pas ta bisexualité, voilà le seul et unique problème. Si elle ne comprend pas à quel point tu es fabuleux, elle ne te mérite pas.**

Après un long moment de silence, le châtain sembla ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Seulement, Zayn n'écoutait plus. Le sifflement persistant dans ses oreilles l'assourdissant alors qu'il reculait aveuglement vers la cage d'escalier, trébuchant contre les premières marches, s'accrochant fortement à la rampe. Il ferma les paupières, la tête douloureuse, son sang battant avec une force insoutenable contre les parois de son crâne. Dans la brume d'étourdissement qui s'était emparée de lui, il réalisa distraitement que l'emprise de ses paumes moites se détendait autour de la balustrade et que son corps glissa, se retrouvant allongé sur le parquet dur. Le froid émanant du sol le calma quelque peu, lui permettant de retrouver un rien de sang-froid, s'exhortant à respirer consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux décèlent à nouveau le paysage l'entourant. S'assurant d'avoir recouvré la sensation de ses jambes, il se redressa lentement, s'appuyant sur le moindre meuble à proximité. Rassuré de constater qu'il avait conservé son équilibre, il s'engagea sur la première marche, atteignant le sommet de l'escalier peu de temps après.

S'effondrant dans son lit, il s'accorda le temps nécessaire pour récupérer de ce qui avait dû être une crise d'angoisse. Au fond, il n'était pas réellement surpris. Evidemment, Liam était parfait à tout point de vue. Etudiant modèle, cuisinier hors-pair, doué avec les enfants, drôle, entouré d'amis sincères et généreux, venant d'une famille qui l'aimait et le chérissait, il était évident qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à reconnaître sa bisexualité et à l'annoncer à ses proches. Lorsqu'un être humain s'avérait aussi incomparable, tellement extraordinaire, qui pourrait controverser à propos de son attirance pour les hommes ? Ce n'était qu'une autre facette de sa personnalité, une qu'il maniait avec tout autant de talent que le reste, l'acceptant et la revendiquant.  
Cette simple discussion partagée par l'étudiant et l'un de ses meilleurs amis, interceptée par un jeune adolescent brisé, venait de déchirer une plaie qu'il s'était efforcé d'estomper. Confronté à la réalité que d'autre parvenait à assumer leur différence alors que lui en était incapable, Zayn ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, un jour, il serait assez fort pour se relever et cicatriser.  
Zayn était gay. Zayn aimait les hommes. Leurs lèvres gercées, leurs muscles saillants, le ton rauque et sexy de leur voix, le déhancher léger qui accompagnait leurs hanches... Zayn aimait les hommes. Le comprendre, c'était une chose. L'accepter et l'avouer, cependant... Il avait secrètement espéré qu'en refoulant ses désirs, ses pensées luxurieuses, son addiction s'évanouirait, emportant sa dissemblance et son malaise dans son sillage. En vain.  
Il n'était pas seul, pas complètement. Malgré le nombre incessant d'obstacles que la vie avait écoulé sur son chemin, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer la personne le maintenant à flots, l'empêchant de s'écrouler lorsque ce destin sombre devenait trop lourd à porter. Son meilleur ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son pilier, sa force... Aujourd'hui encore, son aide allait être plus que précieuse. Fondant sur son téléphone, Zayn composa un numéro qu'il aurait pu réciter de mémoire dans son sommeil, attendant impatiemment que le jeune homme réponde.

**-Allô ?**

La voix euphorique surgit, illuminant par ses simples intonations l'humeur du métis alors que ce dernier poussait un soupir de soulagement.

**-Salut, Hazza**, répondit-il doucement, un sourire étirant ses traits.  
**-Zayn, hey ! Comment tu vas ?**  
**-Disons qu'on a connu mieux...**  
**-Tu nous fais une rechute, hein ? Je ne suis pas très loin, tu veux que je passe chez toi ?** S'inquiéta aussitôt l'adolescent. **On pourrait en parler, au calme.**  
**-Non, pour être honnête, le problème se trouve chez moi. J'ai simplement besoin de me changer les idées.**  
**-Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décide. Si ça t'intéresse, je viens de recevoir un message de Lucie. Tu sais, cette fille qui est dans mon cours de langue ? Son grand-frère organise une fête ce soir avec tous ses amis d'université et elle a invité assez bien de gens du lycée. Si t'as envie d'y faire un tour...**  
**-Boire pour oublier ? Parfait !** S'exclama le pakistanais, se relaxant quelque peu à l'entente de la soirée. **Quelle heure ?**  
**-Je passe te chercher dans une heure, sois prêt !**  
**-Pas de problème, bye !**

Se précipitant sous la douche, Zayn laissa les jets d'eau chaude détendre ses muscles tendus, la discussion perçue entre Niall et Liam tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Oui, il était jaloux de l'étudiant, et alors ? Il avait tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer et, pour couronner le tout, il chérissait sa différence. Effectivement, cette Danielle était idiote de ne pas réaliser à quel point le garçon était parfait. Immobile dans la vapeur chaleureuse caressant ses courbes, le lycéen pesait le pour et le contre, affrontait la haine et l'amour, débattait sur l'issue la plus douloureuse. Rejeter entièrement l'étudiant ou reconnaitre cette attirance et cette admiration qui l'obnubilait ?

Lorsque, soixante minutes plus tard, il dévala les escaliers, l'apaisement apporté par la chaleur de la douche vola en éclat à la scène qu'il découvrit dans le salon. Blotti contre un jeune homme blond que Zayn identifia comme étant Niall, Liam regardait distraitement le film d'action illuminant la télévision alors que leur invité caressait doucement les mèches brunes du tuteur. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens...

**-Je sors**, lança-t-il durement, sa voix brusque surprenant les étudiants qui levèrent prestement les yeux de l'écran.

Lui adressant un sourire attendrit, le châtain se redressa quelque peu.

**-D'accord, sois prudent. Au fait, je te présente Niall**, répondit-il gentiment en désignant son meilleur ami.

Le blond lui adressa un vif signe de la main, ses yeux azurs scintillants d'amabilité. Lui accordant un bref hochement de tête en guise de salutations, l'adolescent retrouva rapidement son mutisme, esquissant un geste pour sortir de la pièce.

**-Zayn ?** Interpella à nouveau le tuteur, la confusion évidente sur son visage. **Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me sembles agité.**  
**-Ne m'attendez pas pour souper**, murmura-t-il simplement avant de tourner sur ses talons.  
**-Ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ?**  
**-Arrête !** S'écria-t-il soudainement, ses barrières se brisant alors qu'il luttait afin de retenir les larmes s'accumulant aux bords de ses paupières. **Arrête de me donner des ordres, arrête de t'insinuer dans ma vie. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne ! Va te faire voir, Liam !**

Jetant un dernier regard au visage déchiré par la douleur et la stupeur du jeune homme, le pakistanais se précipita vers le hall d'entrée, espérant échapper à la prison que représentait cette maison, remerciant silencieusement Harry lorsque le moteur de sa voiture résonna à l'extérieur de la demeure. Il fuit, s'éloignant de ses démons, pas assez rapidement cependant pour ignorer la voix brisée du châtain qui dériva malgré lui jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**-Il me déteste, Niall...**

La musique délicieusement assourdissante dérivant des haut-parleurs s'infiltrait dans le corps de Zayn, balayant ses pensées, endiguant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait d'avoir balancé de telles horreurs à son tuteur. Harry avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui délier la langue, avant de renoncer, le métis refusant catégoriquement de partager quoi que ce soit. Il était là pour se détendre et oublier, point final.

Il avait perdu compte du nombre de bières ayant déjà défilées entre ses mains, mais quelle importance ? Il était parfaitement conscient de faire partie de ces gens qui accomplissaient des actes insensés avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'en inquiéter ce soir.

Adossé à un meuble dans ce qu'il, à travers la brume d'ivresse qui l'entourait, supposait être le salon, il autorisa son regard à errer sur les corps sensuels des hommes dansant librement au rythme de la chanson résonnant contre les murs de la pièce. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié des personnes présentes, mais à nouveau, qui s'en souciait ? Ils étaient tous suffisamment saouls pour qu'il puisse établir avec certitude qu'aucun d'eux ne sera capable de se souvenir de cette fête le lendemain matin.

Alors qu'il se glissait finalement entre les adolescents exaltés, un corps se faufila dans la foule jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre le sien. Levant les yeux, le métis découvrit un jeune homme à la chevelure semblable aux mèches claires de Liam, ses larges mains entourant sa taille alors que ses hanches se déhanchaient aux mêmes rythmes que les siennes.

**-Salut, beau brun**, lança-t-il d'une voix chantante.  
**-Hey...** Répondit doucement Zayn, son hésitation évidente dans sa voix.  
**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'éclater toi et moi. Je te le promets**, chuchota chaudement l'inconnu dans son oreille, mordillant légèrement le lobe avant de s'éloigner, adressant un clin d'œil complice au pakistanais.

Sans avertissement supplémentaire, ses mains dérivèrent vers les fesses du garçon bronzé, les agrippant fermement alors que son entre jambe effleurait voluptueusement celui du lycéen. Autant son cerveau lui criait de fuir, Zayn ne pouvait nier les frissons de bien-être qui lui caressèrent l'échine alors que son excitation prenait une forme plutôt concrète dans la moitié inférieure de son corps. Lui accordant un regard appréciateur, le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire, désignant distraitement son érection.

**-Je savais que ça te plairait.**

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il attrapa brusquement les lèvres du métis entre les siennes, les embrassant durement. Le baiser n'était ni doux, ni passionné, ne ressemblant en rien à ce que Zayn aurait aimé expérimenter en tant que première fois. Lorsque le garçon lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, trop fort, il lui accorda l'entrée à sa bouche de mauvaise grâce. Cependant, à l'instant où ses doigts commencèrent à se rapprocher dangereusement de la virilité du pakistanais, il retrouva ses esprits suffisamment longtemps pour repousser le brun, bafouillant une excuse alors qu'il s'enfuit précipitamment vers l'entrée de la maison.

Atterrissant sans trop comprendre comment sur ses genoux au milieu de la pelouse de la petite cour s'étalant devant la demeure, Zayn eut une seconde pour regretter l'énorme quantité d'alcool ingurgitée avant que son estomac ne proteste et vide son contenu.

Avalant des longues goulées d'air dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses nausées, le pakistanais sentit deux mains caresser lentement son dos, fermant fortement les paupières, priant pour que l'inconnu ne soit pas de retour.

**-Ca va aller, Zayn, tout va bien se passer.**

Soupirant de soulagement face à la voix familière le cajolant, le métis se retourna et attira Harry sur le sol à ses côtés, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ce dernier murmurant des trainées de mots rassurants.

**-Je suis là, je m'occupe de toi.**  
**-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?** Interrogea faiblement l'adolescent, se calant contre le torse de son ami qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.  
**-Je t'ai aperçu avec ce garçon, donc je suis resté dans les parages afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien.**  
**-T'es vraiment le meilleur, Haz.**  
**-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, effectivement**, rit doucement le bouclé. **Tu vas mieux ?** S'enquit-il après un moment de silence.  
**-Tu sais, je suis venu pour oublier tout ce qu'il se passait chez moi. Pourtant, la seule chose dont j'ai envie est de retrouver Liam et de l'entendre me dire que tout se passera bien**, confessa-t-il imperceptiblement.  
**-Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Il pourrait venir te chercher**, proposa Harry, attendrit par le métis.  
**-J'ai besoin de lui, plus que je n'aimerais l'admettre...**

Fouillant les poches de la veste de Zayn, il trouva rapidement son portable et ne mit pas plus de temps pour y dénicher le numéro du tuteur, amenant l'appareil à son oreille. Alors que le bouclé décrivait la situation à un Liam plutôt confus, son ami s'écarta vivement, une nausée le secouant violement.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ?** Intervint soudainement une voix, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

Mettant fin à l'appel, Harry se chargea de répondre, Zayn incapable de faire plus qu'hocher la tête.

**-Mon ami Zayn est malade, mais quelqu'un vient le chercher. Ça devrait aller.**  
**-Je peux lui amener un verre d'eau, s'il se sent capable de l'avaler**, offrit amicalement le jeune homme.  
**-Ce serait gentil, merci**, parvint à croasser Zayn alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la maison.  
**-Je reviens dans un instant.**

S'accordant une seconde pour le détailler, le métis admira les traits fins du garçon, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés dissimulant quelque peu ses yeux bleu vif scintillants à travers l'obscurité. Il remarqua avec un sourire amusé sa marinière bleu et blanche et son pantalon moulant rouge vif.

**-Chouette gamin**, murmura-t-il en direction de son ami qui se contenta d'acquiescer, la tête tournée vers la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaitre l'inconnu.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, un verre à la main dont Zayn s'empara avidement, il se tourna vers le bouclé, lui tendant une main accueillante.

**-Au fait, je m'appelle Louis.**  
**-Enchanté, je suis Harry**, répondit le lycéen, un sourire aimable illuminant ses traits.  
**-Tu es certain de n'avoir besoin de rien ?**  
**-Non, je n'ai presque pas bu. J'étais plutôt là pour surveiller Zayn, m'assurer que tout allait bien.**

Alors que Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, une voiture se gara brusquement devant la maison, le coupant dans son élan. La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit à la volée et un Liam semblant paniqué en sortit aussitôt.

**-Zayn **! S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant l'adolescent toujours assis à même le sol. **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**  
**-Liam ?** S'exclama Louis, étonné de se retrouver en face de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
**-Louis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Interrogea le châtain, s'avançant pour enlacer le garçon.  
**-Tu te rappelles de cette fête sensationnelle dont je t'ai parlé toute la semaine mais que tu as refusée pour travailler avec Niall? Eh bien, c'est aujourd'hui !** Expliqua joyeusement le mécheux.  
**-Evidemment, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Quoi qu'il en soit, comment va-t-il**, s'enquit-il en désignant le métis.  
**-Son état s'améliore. Il a arrêté de vomir et je pense qu'il devrait pouvoir tenir debout**, intervint le bouclé.  
**-Tu dois être Harry**, déduit le tuteur avec un sourire. **C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.**  
**-Tu ferais mieux de rapidement le mettre au lit, et de lui donner quelque chose pour apaiser la gueule de bois qu'il aurait demain matin**, conseilla Louis avec un air compatissant.  
**-Evidemment, tu parles en connaisseur de cause**, répliqua-t-il, Louis lui tirant la langue face à l'affront**. Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Harry ?**  
**-Non, merci. Ma voiture est juste là**, déclina le lycéen.  
**-C'est vrai, Zayn m'avait signalé que tu étais en âge de conduire.**  
**-Majeur ?** S'intéressa le mécheux, un air surpris sur le visage.  
**-Depuis peu, oui**, renseigna le bouclé, se demandant pendant un court instant s'il était le seul à avoir décelé la séduction dans le ton de son interlocuteur.  
**-D'accord, sois prudent !**  
**-Je ferais attention, c'est promis.**  
**-Bon, nous allons vous laisser**, conclut Liam, s'accroupissant pour se retrouver au niveau du métis. **Zayn, tu crois pouvoir te redresser ?**

Acquiesçant silencieusement, le pakistanais prit appui sur l'épaule de l'étudiant, se levant lentement. Lorsqu'il tint sur ses deux jambes secouées par de légers tremblements, le châtain le conduit doucement jusque sa voiture, l'aidant à prendre place dans le siège passager. Adressant un dernier signe de la main à ses amis, Liam s'éloigna dans les rues sombres de Londres.

Le trajet fut silencieux, le mutisme emplissant l'habitacle uniquement rompu par la respiration lourde de l'adolescent. Il laissa son regard errer au travers de la fenêtre, incapable de confronter Liam après lui avoir crié de telles méchancetés. Il se sentait tellement mal, il avait presque insulté le jeune homme, et, malgré tout, il restait présent pour lui dans les moments difficiles. Il avait énormément de chances de l'avoir à ses côtés.

De retour à la demeure familiale, Liam escorta le métis jusque sa chambre sans un mot, lui conseillant de se glisser au plus vite sous ses draps, disparaissant vers la salle de bain. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son boxer, le pakistanais rampa dans son lit, sursautant légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Niall pénétra dans la chambre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il, étouffant un bâillement.  
**-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde les filles pendant que Liam sauvait le monde**, railla le blond, prenant place sur le matelas. **Ecoute, Zayn, je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, mais tu as tort de repousser Liam. Il est réellement quelqu'un de confiance, arrête de l'empêcher de t'approcher et d'apprendre à te connaître. Il était désespéré après tes dernières paroles avant de t'enfuir tout à l'heure. S'il te plait, cesse de lui faire du mal, il tient réellement à toi.**

Observant le malaise de l'adolescent, Niall lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, rejoignant l'escalier. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le châtain revint, administrant quelques pilules au métis qu'il avala sans protester, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lever les yeux vers son tuteur.

**-Liam ? Reste, s'il te plait. Si je n'ai pas la certitude que tu as pardonné toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, je serai incapable de m'endormir.**  
**-Zayn, ce n'est pas grave**, assura le tuteur d'une voix douce. **On en parlera demain, tu dois te reposer pour l'instant.**  
**-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! Depuis le début, je me comporte comme un idiot, tu ne mérites pas tout ce que je te fais endurer. C'est juste que je me sens tellement inférieur. Tu sembles parfait à tout point de vue, et je ne peux pas égaliser. Je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui enchaîne les conneries.**  
**-Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être aussi extraordinaire que tu le crois. Et en aucun cas je n'attends de toi que tu atteignes la perfection.**  
-**J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de toi, Liam. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi et ça m'effraie. C'est la première fois que je ressens cette envie de me battre pour que quelqu'un reste à proximité. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

Se débarrassant de ses chaussures, le châtain souleva les draps et se glissa sur le matelas aux côtés du métis. Examinant consciencieusement sa réaction, il se rapprocha davantage et enlaça sa taille fine de son bras musclé.

**-Arrête de lutter, laisse-toi simplement porter. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. Je suis là pour de bon, Zayn, je te le promets.**

Ses lèvres chatouillant le front du métis, Liam y appuya un tendre baiser, se calant contre le corps du lycéen, observant les yeux fatigués du jeune homme se fermer.

**-Dors bien, mon ange.**

Le lendemain matin, de doux effluves de chocolat lui chatouillant les narines, l'aidant à échapper à la brume de sommeil assombrissant ses sens, Zayn quitta rapidement son lit, rejoignant la cuisine d'un pas vif. Accueilli par les bavardages joyeux de ses petites sœurs, il les enlaça tendrement avant de se diriger vers Liam, le châtain s'affairant aux fourneaux, réalisant ce qu'il semblait être des crêpes. Abandonnant un baiser sur sa joue, il lui envoya un sourire lumineux, prenant place à côté de Bonnie.

Se mêlant avec bonne humeur à la conversation, il se laissa entraîner dans un débat acharné cherchant à déterminer qui des Power Rangers ou des Tortues Ninjas étaient les plus courageux. Ce fut dans cette ambiance égalant l'euphorie que leur tuteur leur servi leur petit-déjeuner, déposant une assiette pleine de crêpes au centre de la table, servant une tasse de chocolat chaud à chaque membre de la famille.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, les petites trop préoccupées par les préparations délicieuses du châtain pour élever la voix, Zayn se délectant du silence estompant la légère migraine qui l'accompagnait depuis son réveil. Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, Emma, Bonnie et Alexandra rejoignirent le salon, s'affalant devant la télévision et profitant des dessins animés hebdomadaires du dimanche matin. Quand il se fut assuré qu'elles soient hors de portée de voix, Liam retourna son attention vers le métis, lui adressant un sourire attendri.

**-Alors, cette gueule de bois ?** Interrogea-t-il, amusé.  
**-J'ai connu pire, juste un petit mal de tête**, répondit le jeune homme, reconnaissant. **Merci de t'être occupé de moi hier soir.**  
**-C'est normal, c'est mon rôle. Et j'ai horreur de te voir mal en point.**  
**-Et toi, comment s'est passée ta soirée ?** S'enquit le pakistanais, heureux de détourner l'attention de ses déboires de la veille.  
**-Eh bien... Niall et moi avons travaillé assez tard, et j'ai profité du fait qu'il puisse s'occuper des filles pour aller voir Danielle. On avait vraiment besoin de discuter**, informa sombrement le châtain.  
**-Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?** Sonda l'adolescent, réprimant tant bien que mal la pointe de jalousie désireuse de transpercer sa voix.  
**-Nous avons rompu. J'ai décrété être arrivé au point où mes sentiments envers elle n'étaient plus suffisant pour accepter toutes ces disputes incessantes.**  
**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ça ne doit pas être évident**, s'inquiéta le jeune garçon, posant une main rassurante sur le bras de l'étudiant.  
**-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Au fait, en parlant de cela, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre toi et Harry ?** Questionna-t-il subtilement.  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée, il développa.

**-Eh bien, j'ai appelé Louis hier soir, après que tu te sois endormi. Je voulais m'assurer que ton état n'était pas trop grave et que tu n'aies pas fait de bêtises à cette fête. Je sais que la colère opacifie fortement nos capacités de jugements parfois... Lou m'a expliqué que d'après lui, tu avais simplement trop bu. Il a également souligné que toi et Harry étiez extrêmement proches, et qu'il n'était venu que pour te surveiller. Alors je m'interroge, c'est tout**, exposa gentiment Liam.  
**-Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, nous sommes simplement amis**, répliqua Zayn, étouffant un rire dans sa manche. **Hazza est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est constamment présent pour moi, il apparait dès que j'ai besoin de lui. Il me connaît par cœur, et hier, il m'a accompagné à cette soirée parce qu'il fallait que je me change les idées. Il a senti que je risquais de faire une erreur, une chose que je regretterai, alors il est resté sobre et ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Heureusement qu'il était là, j'aurai été un vrai déchet sans lui.**  
**-Alors il s'est effectivement déroulé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?**  
**-On peut dire ça comme ça...**  
**-Raconte-moi Zayn, je peux tout entendre**, assura le châtain, attrapant les mains du métis entre les siennes, les serrant fermement.

S'autorisant un instant pour examiner la situation, le pakistanais décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à être honnête avec le tuteur.

**-Je crois que j'aime les hommes, Liam. J'aime les hommes et ça me fait terriblement peur. Et à cette fête, un garçon s'est approché de moi. On a dansé un peu et il m'a embrassé. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'étais complètement figé.**  
**-Il n'y a aucune honte à être différent, au contraire, c'est une force dont tu dois apprendre à te servir. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'embrasser ce gars ?**  
**-Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas apprécié, c'est évident. C'est si différent de la douceur des filles... Le problème, c'est que je ressentais que ce type ne voulait que mon corps. Il ne me connaissait pas, il m'a juste choisi à cause de mon physique et il a cru que j'allais le laisser jouer avec moi toute la nuit. Et, même si ça fait très démodé et vieux jeu, je ne veux pas de ça, merde ! Je veux me sentir désiré, aimé. Je veux qu'on me respecte, qu'on m'accorde une certaine valeur, et pas livrer mon corps au premier séducteur qui passe. Et ça aussi, ça me terrifie. Savoir que l'amour est un sentiment que je ne contrôle pas, une force qui vous englobe et vous oblige à avancer, une puissance bien plus grande que moi...** Confessa Zayn, les yeux baissés sur leurs doigts liés**. Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas**, ajouté-t-il timidement après une seconde de silence.  
**-Non, bien sûr que non. L'important est que tu sois heureux, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon, quelle importance ? Tes choix ne concernent que toi, tous ceux qui critiqueront ne le feront que par jalousie, parce que tu as le courage de reconnaître tes sentiments alors qu'eux luttent pour trouver leur place**, l'encouragea tendrement Liam, le couvant du regard. **Après tout, on rêve tous de vivre cette belle grande histoire d'amour avec laquelle on nous casse les oreilles depuis toujours, non ? Il est parfaitement normal d'espérer toutes ces choses.**

Au moment où le métis entrouvrit la bouche, Emma fit irruption dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

**-Liam, Liam !** S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. **Viens vite, il y a un flash spécial d'informations à la télévision !**

Se redressant, le châtain suivit la fillette jusqu'au salon où une journaliste au teint clair s'excusait d'interrompre la programmation matinale et annonçait l'improbable nouvelle.

**-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, bonjour. En ce début de matinée, nous venons d'apprendre que suite à de graves dissensions entre le corps professoral et les hommes politiques, les rumeurs de grèves se confirment. Toute cette semaine, les établissements scolaires quels qu'ils soient resteront fermés. Les écoles maternelles, primaires, les lycées, les collèges, les universités et j'en passe n'ouvriront pas leurs portes avant lundi prochain.**

Eteignant brusquement la télévision, Alexandra se retourna vers Liam et Zayn, adossé contre le chambranle de l'entrée.

**-Vous imaginez ? Une semaine entière de congé pour nous tous ! C'est génial !**  
**-Ça ne se refuse pas, c'est vrai**, sourit le châtain.  
**-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant tout ce temps, Liam ?** S'enquit Bonnie de sa voix chantante.  
**-Je ne sais pas, peut-être...**

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité le traversa et ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Adressant un sourire malicieux aux enfants, il annonça farouchement.

**-J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut !**

Les notes légères et entrainantes de l'album d'Olly Murs faisant écho dans l'habitacle de la spacieuse voiture de Liam, les trois petites s'agitaient joyeusement à l'arrière, leur tuteur et leur grand-frère les couvant de leur regard attendrit.

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous emmène toute une semaine dans la maison de campagne de tes parents**, s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois le métis, adressant un sourire rayonnant au conducteur installé à ses côtés.  
**-Vous avez besoin de vous éloigner quelque peu de votre quotidien, d'oublier le départ de votre mère et de vous amuser**, expliqua le châtain en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux filles dans le rétroviseur**. Et puis, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité, c'est agréable d'y retourner.**  
**-Tu es certain que ça ne dérange pas ta famille qu'on se l'approprie ?**  
**-Evidemment, ils sont plus qu'heureux de me permettre de vous changer les idées. Ils ne vous connaissent pas, mais avec tout ce que je leur raconte à votre sujet, ils ont l'impression de vous connaître par cœur ! Et ils vous adorent déjà**, assura l'étudiant avec un clin d'œil complice.  
**-Alors comme ça, tu parles de nous à tes parents ?** S'enquit le pakistanais, un soupçon de fierté et aisance prenant place dans ses pensées.  
**-Quoi qu'il en soit,** reprit Liam, dissimulant ses joues rougissantes en laissant son regard errer sur la route devant lui, **j'ai appelé Louis et il passera prendre Harry en même temps que Niall. Ils devraient nous rejoindre demain matin.**  
**-Est-ce que Louis est gay, au fait ?** Interrogea brusquement le métis, la soirée de la veille lui revenant en mémoire.  
**-Disons qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas de titre pour qualifier sa sexualité, pourquoi ?**  
**-Ce serait insensé d'envisager qu'il puisse être attiré par Harry ?**  
**-Eh bien, la différence d'âge n'est pas réellement négligeable...** Souligna judicieusement le conducteur.  
**-Elle n'est pas tellement différente de la nôtre**, répliqua Zayn, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Louis a ton âge, vingt-trois ans ? Donc il n'y a que 5 ans de différence entre eux. Tu as six ans de plus que moi, et alors ? On s'entend bien.**  
**-Effectivement, mais lorsqu'on commence à devenir adulte, qu'on termine l'université, on cherche une histoire plutôt sérieuse. Une personne avec qui on peut s'installer, construire quelque chose de sincère. A votre âge, les adolescents préfèrent papillonner, tenter de nombreuses expériences, ce qui est parfaitement normal. Alors, je ne sais pas si les chances de réussites sont importantes...**  
**-Tous les adolescents ne sont pas comme ça !** Renchérit durement le métis, vexé que ce soit la vision qu'ait de lui son tuteur malgré leur conversation matinale.

Le silence s'installa progressivement entre les deux garçons, les dernières paroles du pakistanais restant suspendues maladroitement entre eux, saisissante d'authenticité.

**-Je sais**, murmura finalement le châtain, ses orbes chocolats ne quittant pas le parebrise du véhicule. **Je sais, Zayn.**

Deux heures plus tard, la voiture s'avança dans une sublime allée entourée d'arbres imposants étalant leurs larges branches fleuries au-dessus des pelouses s'étendant à perte de vue.  
**-Mais c'est presque un château !** S'écria Bonnie avec exaltation alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture, s'élançant vers la porte de bois de la demeure.  
**-Rien que le meilleur pour mes princesses**, cajola Liam en mettant à son tour pied à terre.  
**-C'est magnifique**, complimenta Emma en rejoignant sa petite sœur alors qu'Alexandra et les garçons entreprirent de décharger le coffre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous pénétrés dans la maison et que les fillettes en aient fait tellement de fois le tour au point que le moindre recoin leur était désormais familier, Liam commanda des pizzas, les armoires et le réfrigérateur étant logiquement vide.  
**-Les filles ? Voilà, il y quatre chambres à l'étage dont une comprenant trois lits simples, vous pourriez toutes dormirent ensemble**, proposa le châtain, s'aventurant dans le salon où les jeunes Malik avaient déjà pris leurs aises.  
**-Ce serait parfait**, répondit Alexandra avec un sourire reconnaissant.  
**-Très bien, et Zayn, il reste trois chambres de deux personnes, Harry et toi pourrez-vous installer dans celle de votre choix.**  
**-Pas de problème**, certifia le métis alors que le tuteur disparaissait pour préparer les différentes pièces, les lits n'étant pas faits.

Loin du regard inquiet et inquisiteur du jeune homme, Zayn autorisa la moue boudeuse qu'il retenait depuis l'intervention du garçon à étirer ses lèvres, assombrissant considérablement son humeur. D'accord, reconnaissons-le, il était vexé. Peut-être était-il légèrement prématuré d'espérer pouvoir partager un lit avec l'étudiant, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Cette sensation fugace, cette émotion restreinte mais tellement intense, ces hésitations que marquaient Liam lorsque la conversation dérivait vers des terrains plus intimes, ces compliments qu'il lui adressait sans cesse, cette flamme dans ses yeux, cette protection sauvage qu'il déployait autour de lui... Zayn ne les avaient pas imaginés, c'étaient des faits.  
Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir repoussé, et que s'il se passait réellement quelque chose entre eux, Liam risquerait d'importants problèmes. Après tout, le métis était mineur. Mais leur situation, concrètement, n'était pas normale. Alors pourquoi craindre d'accentuer l'anomalie qui les entourait ? C'était ce qui faisait leur force, ce qui constituait leur attirance.  
Avant que son train de pensées n'emprunte un chemin plus sournois encore, le carillon annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur résonna dans la demeure. Se redressant, Zayn s'empara de son portefeuille. Il paya rapidement le livreur de pizza, emportant les boites chaudes dans la cuisine, ses petites sœurs attirées par l'odeur appétissante comme les abeilles par le miel.  
**-Liam, viens manger ! Tu t'occuperas des chambres plus tard**, appela le pakistanais en dressant rapidement la table.  
Les lourds pas du tuteur dévalant les escaliers retentirent contre les murs et, bientôt, le visage souriant du châtain passa par le chambranle de la porte.  
**-Je n'ai eu le temps que de préparer deux pièces, malheureusement. Il faudra se remettre au travail avant d'aller se coucher**, informa-t-il en prenant place près du métis. **Je viens de me souvenir que l'armoire établie à côté de la télévision déborde de jeux de société et de DVD, si l'envie vous en prend...**  
**-On peut se faire une soirée films ? Pitié, Liam ! On doit toujours se coucher tôt à cause des cours à la maison**, ronchonna Bonnie, un air décidé étirant ses traits enfantins.  
**-Bien sûr, chérie. Tout ce que vous voulez**, promis le jeune homme, un éclat de tendresse scintillant dans son regard.

Respectant son engagement, Liam aida les petites à s'installer confortablement dans les nombreux fauteuils du salon une fois le repas terminé, dénichant dans un placard de la buanderie toute une collection de coussins et de plaids dont il les couvrit prestement. Glissant ensuite le premier film sélectionné par ces demoiselles dans le lecteur, il laissa la princesse Raiponce divertir son public avant de rejoindre Zayn dans un large sofa faisant face à la télévision.

Lui adressant un sourire fatigué, le métis souleva un coin de la couverture le couvrant de la tête au pied, invitant silencieusement l'étudiant à le rejoindre. S'enfonçant entre les oreilles, le garçon s'adossa à l'accoudoir du divan, observant le lycéen avec un air illisible, ses orbes sombres voilés par la confusion, l'incertitude, mais également porteurs d'un faible embarras. Agitant une main chancelante, il désigna vaguement son propre torse, observant consciencieusement l'adolescent à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Interprétant la proposition tacite, le pakistanais lui adressant un sourire rassurant, s'approchant du jeune homme et s'appuyant contre sa poitrine, ses jambes se mêlant aux siennes. Se délectant du soupir soulagé que poussa le tuteur, il le laissa s'emparer du plaid et l'enrouler autour de leurs silhouettes enchevêtrées. Le métis leva une main audacieuse, la posant lentement contre la chemise du garçon, tout contre son cœur, guettant le moindre geste répulsif de son ami. Lorsque seule la respiration régulière du châtain lui parvint, il se détendit, soupirant d'aise quand les doigts fins de Liam caressèrent ses mèches foncées. Bercé par l'étreinte protectrice du châtain et les rires de ses sœurs, Zayn ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'épuisement le taraudant, succombant aux bras de Morphée en quelques minutes.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il retrouva connaissance, la toile traitresse du sommeil estompant ses sens, toujours blotti contre le même torse que précédemment. Seulement, cette fois, il était persuadé que le sol bougeait sous eux.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Parvint-il à murmurer faiblement, sa voix rauque due à sa gorge sèche.  
**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaie simplement de te monter dans une chambre, nous nous sommes tous endormis pendant le film**, répondit doucement Liam, les grincements ponctuels lui faisant grincer les dents indiquant au métis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers. **Ce n'est pas facile, pourtant. Qui aurait pu deviner que tu étais aussi lourd ?** Railla gentiment l'étudiant, approchant du sommet des marches.  
**-Hey !** Renchérit faiblement le lycéen, lui administrant un léger coup de poing dans le bras.  
**-Arrête de remuer, petit ninja, où tu vas nous faire tomber tous les deux. Les filles n'ont pas été aussi difficiles à transporter.**  
**-Tu sais que tu aurais pu simplement me réveiller ? Il est inutile de me porter.**  
**-On y est presque désormais, ce n'est plus la peine de protester.**

Effectivement, le tuteur ouvrit la porte menant à une chambre d'un coup de hanche, déposant précautionneusement le garçon sur le matelas moelleux d'un lit double.

**-Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer, ni t'ennuyer, mais avec la demande des filles, je me suis occupé des films et j'ai complètement oublié de préparer une troisième chambre. Et, pour être honnête, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de m'en charger maintenant. Ça te dérangerait si...** Commença le jeune homme, uniquement pour être interrompu par la réponse agacée de l'adolescent.  
**-Liam, arrête tes excuses et monte dans ce lit ! Et t'as intérêt à me prendre dans tes bras, parce qu'il ne fait pas très chaud ici.**

Suivant des yeux les gestes paresseux du pakistanais alors qu'il se débarrassait de son pull et de son pantalon afin de ne porter plus que son boxer, Liam se décida à faire la même chose, se déshabillant rapidement avant de plonger sous les draps aux côtés du garçon.

Lorsque Zayn se blottit contre lui, sa tête trouvant sa place dans le creux de son cou, il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui.

S'éveillant sous les douces caresses des rayons du soleil filtrant par la fenêtre sur son visage enfouit dans son oreiller, Zayn s'étira longuement, se délectant de la chaleur émanant des couvertures l'entourant. Se retournant, il autorisa ses mains à errer de l'autre côté du matelas, espérant y découvrir les contours du corps de Liam. Lorsque seul le vide rencontra ses attentes, il roula hors du lit, enfilant un t-shirt trainant sur le bureau, déduisant que le jeune homme était déjà descendu. Remarquant que le t-shirt ne lui appartenait pas, il inspira profondément l'odeur du châtain qui en émanait.

Se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier, il s'élança rapidement vers la cuisine après un rapide détour par une des nombreuses salles-de-bain, y discernant le dos de son tuteur. S'avança avec toute l'agilité qu'il était capable de rassembler, il encercla la taille de l'étudiant de ses bras musclés, abandonnant un baiser au bas de sa nuque.

**-Salut dormeur**, salua malicieusement le garçon, se détournant afin d'atteindre la joue du lycéen qu'il effleura des lèvres.  
-**Salut, beau brun**, renchérit immédiatement ce dernier, souriant au geste tendre de l'ainé.  
**-Bien dormi ?**  
**-Magnifiquement bien, je ne pense plus être capable de me passer de tes bras**, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée, plus que conscient du frisson qui traversa l'homme entre ses bras.

Malgré sa tentative de s'éclaircir la gorge et ses espoirs vains de dissimuler ses rougissements en se penchant vers un placard, Liam sembla plus que perturbé lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

**-L'eau est en train de chauffer, je suppose que je te prépare également une tasse de thé.**  
**-Oui, merci.**

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'adolescent pelotonné contre son dos, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant sa tenue.

**-Ce ne serait pas à moi, ça ?** Interrogea-t-il, amusé, en désignant sa blouse d'un signe de tête.  
**-Je crois, oui. Un problème, peut-être** ? S'enquit Zayn, un sourcil levé, plus qu'intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.  
**-Non, aucun. Il te va plutôt bien, en fait**, complimenta le châtain, ses orbes chocolat examinant le corps du jeune homme.  
**-Je trouve aussi**.

Se détournant entre les bras du métis, piégé entre le comptoir de marbre de la cuisine et le corps du benjamin, la bouilloire complètement oubliée, Liam laissa ses mains se promener le long des épaules du garçon.

**-Zayn, ta maman m'a appelé ce matin**, annonça-t-il lentement.

Aussitôt, la silhouette du jeune homme se figea contre la sienne. Lui offrant quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle, il ne poursuivit qu'après un rapide hochement de tête du pakistanais.

**-Tout se passe bien là où elle se trouve. Elle m'a demandé de vous dire que vous lui manquiez énormément et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup discuter par Skype avec vous dans la soirée.**  
**-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?**  
**-Que je vous avais emmené en campagne pendant la grève et que je n'étais pas certain que la maison soit toujours équipée du Wifi. Je ne voulais pas choisir à ta place, cette décision te revient entièrement. Evidemment, nous avons Internet ici. Mais si elle appelle ce soir, et que tu n'as pas envie de lui parler, tu pourras lui faire croire que nous n'avions pas de connexion.**

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le métis s'effondra dans les bras accueillant du tuteur, la tension quittant peu à peu ses muscles endoloris.

**-Merci Liam, merci infiniment**... Chuchota-t-il imperceptiblement contre la peau tendre du cou du garçon.  
**-Je suis là, mon ange. N'oublie jamais ça.**

Ce fut au milieu de ce moment paisible où chacun d'entre eux profitait amplement de l'intimité qui leur était accordée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et que, accompagné par la discrétion et la délicatesse qui le caractérisaient, Louis fit éruption dans la cuisine, un sac de voyage en bandoulière sur son épaule.

**-Regardez-moi ces deux tourtereaux**, lança-t-il sournoisement en direction des deux garçons, un sourire malicieux illuminant ses traits. **N'est-ce pas absolument adorable ? Liam doit amèrement regretter de m'avoir fait parvenir une clé de cette maison maintenant. Toutes nos excuses, au fait. Nous ne voulions pas interrompre vos ébats.**  
**-Arrête tes bêtises, imbécile !** Intervint quelques secondes plus tard la voix teintée d'Irlande de Niall, sa frimousse blonde apparaissant derrière l'intrus, les boucles foncées d'Harry suivant peu de temps après.  
**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une telle heure ?** Maugréa Liam, s'éloignant quelque peu du métis, s'assurant cependant de garder un bras glissé autour de sa taille, témoignant de son soutien. **Vous ne deviez arriver que cette après-midi !** **Ne me dites pas que vous avez voyagé de nuit ?**  
**-Bien sûr que si ! Une vraie virée en voiture entres amis, c'était génial !** Renchérit le mécheux en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. **Je suis épuisé, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me préparer une tasse de thé ?**  
**-L'eau chauffe, patiente !** Bougonna le châtain, reprenant place derrière les fourneaux alors que le bouclé enlaça fortement son meilleur ami, lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.  
**-Où sont les petites ?** Interrogea le benjamin du groupe, scannant la pièce des yeux.  
**-Elles dorment encore, première pièce sur ta gauche en haut des escaliers**, indiqua Liam en s'emparant de plusieurs tasses.

Le remerciant, Harry s'élança vers les marches. Traversant le hall, il s'engouffra dans la chambre des demoiselles. Un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres, il s'empressa de rejoindre le lit de Bonnie, chatouillant impitoyablement ses côtes, la fillette immédiatement réveillée par l'attaque, riant assez fortement pour rompre le sommeil de ses sœurs.

Au fil des années, le jeune garçon s'était incroyablement attaché à cette famille, en aimant chaque membre inconditionnellement.

Ouvrant leur paupières pour découvrir le meilleur ami de Zayn administrer une douce torture à la petite fille, Alexandra et Emma se joignirent rapidement à la bataille, et rapidement, ce fut Harry qui fut piégé sous leurs petits poings inoffensifs.

**-Très bien, je me rends ! J'abandonne !** S'exclama l'adolescent, levant les bras en signe de paix. **Vous avez gagné, petites diablesses !**

Déposant un baiser sur le front de chacune des demoiselles, il se redressa.

**-Vous devriez-vous préparer et descendre, Liam est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.**

Acquiesçant joyeusement, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs valises, en sortant de nouvelles tenues alors que le bouclé amorçait un mouvement pour quitter la pièce. Il se figea momentanément dans son élan, cependant, en distinguant le garçon adossé au chambranle de la porte.

**-Elles sont adorables**, commenta Louis lorsque le panneau de bois fut fermé derrière eux, donnant quelque peu d'intimité aux petites.  
**-Oui, elles vont briser de nombreux cœurs quand elles en auront l'âge,** plaisanta le benjamin, s'appuyant contre le mur du corridor.  
**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué avec les enfants**, souligna le mécheux, la tendresse dans son ton inhabituelle aux oreilles de son interlocuteur.  
**-Il y a énormément de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet**, répliqua ce dernier, une étincelle d'espièglerie scintillant dans ses yeux. **Tu as découvert une chose à propos de moi, à ton tour.**  
**-Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ?** Répondit l'ainé, se prenant au jeu.  
**-C'est toi qui choisit. Etonne-moi...**  
**-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Curly, je meurs d'envie de partager une chambre avec toi et de faire plein de choses obscènes que tes oreilles pures de lycéen ne sont pas prêtes à entendre. Ça suffit, comme confession ?**

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter, Zayn apparut au bout du couloir, leur adressant un regard perplexe.

**-Le déjeuner est prêt, si vous avez faim**, expliqua-t-il, observant la proximité des deux garçons.  
**-Dans ce cas, allons-y !** S'écria le brun, tournant sur ses talons et disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Profitant du départ de l'étudiant, le métis s'avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami, s'adossant à ses côtés contre le mur.

**-Alors, tu comptes me raconter ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?** Interrogea-t-il avec un signe de tête vers la direction que venait d'emprunter Louis.  
**-Et toi ? Tu comptes continuer longtemps à faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu avec Liam ce matin ?** Rétorqua le bouclé, tout aussi complice.  
**-Disons simplement que ce séjour risque d'être intéressant...**

La journée se déroula avec une quiétude réconfortante, le soleil de la campagne voyant fleurir les premiers liens entre les petites filles Malik et les amis de Liam, rythmée par la répartie retentissante d'Harry à chaque nouvelle attaque de Louis, et bercée par le rapprochement discret mais indéniable du tuteur et du jeune métis, tout cela sous l'œil attentif et attendrit de Niall. Ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas à prétendre faire quoi que ce soit affalés dans les nombreux canapés du salon, ils enchaînèrent des parties endiablées de jeux de société, regardèrent des comédies romantiques absurdes, alternant de temps à autre avec les Harry Potter, histoire de les garder éveillés, commentant le scénario d'un regard critique. La seule corvée indispensable ayant été effectuée se trouvant être les courses fastidieuses, remplissant quelque peu les placards vides de la demeure.

Embrassant rapidement la dure vérité qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait la force et le courage de se dévouer afin de concocter un souper digne de ce nom, ils suivirent la proposition enthousiaste de Bonnie, se dirigeant vers les deux voitures stationnées à l'extérieur, direction un petit restaurant italien à proximité.

A bord du véhicule rassemblant la famille Malik et Liam, le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que, agitées et rendues acerbes par la fatigue du voyage de la veille, Bonnie et Emma se lancèrent dans une dispute frénétique, se débattant avec leur ceinture de sécurité, tentant tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'autre malgré leurs restrictions.

**-Les filles, ça suffit maintenant !** Gronda fermement le châtain, adressant un regard empli d'excuses à Alexandra lorsque le coup de poing qu'Emma dirigeait vers la benjamine effleura son visage.

Dissimulant son amusement face à la situation, plus qu'habitué aux pitreries de ses sœurs, Zayn observa alors que Liam se reconcentra sur la route. Lorsqu'il s'emportait, les traits de son visage se durcissaient légèrement, assombrissant son teint, ses yeux foncés resplendissant de détermination. Il était plus beau que jamais.

A l'arrière de l'habitacle, les demoiselles semblèrent se calmer, jusqu'à ce que le pied de Bonnie frappe soudainement violemment la cheville de sa voisine. Un léger cri de douleur traversa la voiture, leur tuteur poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

**-Les filles, s'il vous plait ! Si vous continuez de me distraire, je vais finir par nous envoyer dans le décor.**

**-Emma, ça va ?** Interrogea-t-il gaiement le métis, la distraction engendrée par la guerre déclarée entre les deux fillettes ne faiblissant pas.

**-Ça va, ça va !** Ronchonna-t-elle, boudeuse. **Mais, au retour, je veux changer de voiture. J'en ai marre de cette gamine !**

**-Nous verrons ça au restaurant**, la rassura Liam, découvrant son expression soulagée dans le rétroviseur.

**-Hors de question !** Intervint brusquement Alexandra, se redressant vivement sur son siège. **Vous avez vu comment se comporte Harry et Louis ? Je ne suis certainement pas la seule à avoir remarqué les commentaires impudents et les coups d'œil obscènes qu'ils échangent ! Vous savez à quel point Emma et Bonnie sont exécrablement difficiles malgré toute leur innocence, vous imaginez ce que ça deviendrait si, en plus, elles commençaient à ressembler à ces deux-là ? Nous sommes condamnés à passer encore de nombreuses années ensemble, alors, pitié, éloignons-les le plus longtemps possibles leurs oreilles de l'indécence des tourtereaux.**

Cette fois, le pakistanais fut incapable d'étouffer son plaisir, un rire tonitruant éclatant de sa gorge alors que les paroles de Lexie s'infiltraient dans son être. Même Liam, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne mince luttait pour conserver son sérieux.

**-Tu dois tout de même avouer que j'avais raison**, souligna le métis, une expression radieuse illuminant ses orbes sombres. **Il est plus qu'évident que Louis est attiré par Harry. **

**-Oui, ils sont tout le temps en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'autre, c'est très drôle à voir**, sourit le châtain.

**- Donc, la différence d'âge ne représente rien pour eux !**

**-C'est ce qu'on dit, que lorsque qu'il s'agit de l'amour, du vrai, rien ne peut l'ébranler, et encore moins des choses aussi futiles que l'âge. Mais ça, ce n'est que de la théorie. En pratique, c'est bien plus compliqué que cela…**

Envoyant un regard interrogateur au jeune homme dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le parebrise, perplexe suite à ses paroles cryptées emplies de tristesse, Zayn comprit cependant rapidement que, une nouvelle fois, seul le silence lui répondrait.

Mettant pied à terre sur le parking du restaurant, les cinq passagers rejoignirent Louis, Harry et Niall, arrivés quelques instants auparavant. Leurs pas les emmenant prestement vers l'établissement, le métis étudia un cours instant l'expression tourmentée de son tuteur, avant de mettre son cerveau en sourdine, repoussant toutes pensées contradictoires avant qu'elles ne puissent l'atteindre. Plongeant en avant, il accéléra légèrement la cadence, rattrapant rapidement le châtain avant de s'emparer de sa main, liant ses doigts aux siens.

La réaction de l'ainé ne se fit pas attendre, étonnement, stupéfaction, perplexité, confusion, soulagement, amusement, tendresse… Une multitude d'émotions se  
dessinèrent sur son visage, ses traits harmonieux ne s'apaisant que lorsque le benjamin resserra son étreinte, chassant toute culpabilité ou questionnement s'attardant dans l'esprit de Liam.

Le repas fut des plus agréables, les odeurs parfumées et les couleurs pleines de promesses de leurs plats alimentant leur conversation alors que les huit amis se délectaient de délicieux mets italiens. Le regard dirigé vers l'échange de railleries que s'envoyaient Louis et Harry, Zayn tentait, en vain, de suivre le combat, se joignant aux rires du reste du groupe. Cependant, le bras réconfortant et confortable de Liam posé négligemment sur ses épaules le distrayait de toute autre interaction.

Soudainement, les plats disparurent et de copieuses assiettes de desserts gourmands emplirent la table. Souriant face au tiramisu aux framboises dégoulinant de coulis reposant devant lui, Zayn ne put retenir une grimace de consternation lorsqu'une fulgurante douleur lui traversa le ventre. Constamment aux aguets, Liam ne manqua pas l'appel de détresse trahissant le mal de l'adolescent.

**-Zayn ? **Interrogea-t-il, la panique bordant sa voix grave.

**-Ça va, juste un peu mal au ventre**, informa le pakistanais, adressant un regard rassurant au jeune homme.

**-Tu en es certain ? On peut rentrer, si tu ne vas pas bien.**

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, on a presque fini…**

Acquiesçant malgré le doute persistant dans ses prunelles, le châtain se reconcentra sur son propre dessert. Discernant chacune des nombreux froncements de sourcils amers de son protégé, Liam n'intervint pas, laissant respirer le garçon. Néanmoins, douloureusement conscient des moindres faits et gestes du métis, il fut le premier à réagir lorsque les traits de Zayn se figèrent et qu'une de ses mains se plaqua fortement contre ses lèvres pincées. Se redressant, il attrapa les bras du pakistanais, l'aidant à se lever alors qu'il le conduisait vers les toilettes.

Constatant en un coup d'œil que l'endroit était bondé, il se tourna vers une jeune serveuse passant par-là, l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main.

**-Mademoiselle, ce jeune homme ne se sent pas bien, nous devons absolument avoir accès aux toilettes !**

**-Faites la file, dans ce cas**, répliqua-t-elle froidement, un dédain évitant suintant de ses paroles.

**-Pour faire plus clair, il y a énormément de monde et il est sur le point de vomir. Alors, soit vous vous débrouillez pour nous donner accès à des toilettes privées, soit vous nettoierez le parquet après qu'il ait remis**, rétorqua tout aussi durement le tuteur, resserrant son étreinte sur les membres du benjamin.

**-Très bien, en haut des marches, première porte sur votre gauche. Et, s'il vous plait, empêcher votre petit ami de tout salir**, indiqua sévèrement la demoiselle, désignant du menton une petite cage d'escalier se trouvant dans un coin du bâtiment.

Ne prenant pas la peine de la remercier, Liam tourna sur ses talons, l'adolescent à sa suite, atteignant l'étage en quelques larges enjambées. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il y découvrit effectivement une petite salle de bain réservée au personnel, y entrainant Zayn qui eut à peine le temps de s'écrouler devant la cuvette, ses nausées le secouant violemment.

**-Tout va bien, mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas**, réconforta le châtain, caressant doucement le dos du malade.

Après quelques minutes de tremblements atroces, le métis s'éloigna, tirant la chasse avant de s'avancer vers l'évier, se rinçant longuement la bouche.

**-Comment tu te sens ? **S'enquit calmement Liam, clairement apaisé désormais.

**-Mieux, je suppose. Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça**, grimaça-t-il, dégoûté.

**-Arrête tes bêtises, je suis là pour ça.**

**-Ca a ruiné tous mes plans ! Après ça, tu ne peux plus être diablement attiré par mon côté sexy et ravageur**, maugréa faussement le benjamin, un clin d'œil ludique quittant sa paupière.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le châtain échoua à retenir un rire attendrit.

**-Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour t'être goinfré ce soir**, se moqua-t-il, taquin.

**-Hé ! **Réagit le pakistanais, piqué à vif.

Agrippant la main du jeune homme, le tuteur l'attira tout contre lui, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de sa taille mince.

**-Tu m'as fait peur, idiot**, murmura-t-il, sa tête blottie dans le cou de l'adolescent.** J'ai cru qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose de grave.**

**-Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus imaginer ta vie sans moi**, ricana faiblement Zayn, retournant l'étreinte avec tout autant d'abandon.

Le bout de sa chaussure rencontrant fortement la cheville de son ami, Liam se délecta du sourire que cela arracha au malade.

**-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, tu as besoin de repos**, conseilla le brun après quelques minutes de silence.

Acquiesçant, Zayn recula, rompant son emprise, Liam sur ses talons alors qu'il quittait la pièce, retrouvant la salle de restauration.

Une fois avoir expliqué la situation à leurs amis qui leur conseillèrent vivement de retourner vers la maison, promettant de s'occuper des filles et de quitter dès qu'ils auraient fini, ils sortirent de l'établissement, retrouvant en quelques minutes la chaleur de la demeure de l'étudiant.

Liam était plus qu'agité, volant d'un coin à l'autre, s'assurant de transformer la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zayn en véritable pièce de soins. Il avait plus d'oreillers que de place, sa table de nuit regorgeait de médicaments en tout genre, de nombreux paquets de mouchoirs, d'un seau au cas où ses nausées referaient surface et de son portable si jamais le châtain ne l'entendait pas l'appeler dans la maison. Amusé par la frénésie de son tuteur, le métis décida cependant de mettre en terme à ses pitreries lorsqu'il alla jusqu'à émettre l'idée que l'adolescent devrait s'abstenir de repas le lendemain.

**-Et si tu arrêtais de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour te reposer ?** Intervint-il, un sourcil levé comme emphase de sa proposition.

**-J'essaie de prendre soin de toi ! **S'indigna l'ainé, croisant fermement ses bras contre son torse.

**-Liam, je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai pas supporté mon souper, c'est tout ! **

**-D'accord, d'accord, tu as probablement raison. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais m'installer dans la chambre de Niall cette nuit.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? **S'exclama le jeune homme, la déception s'abattant sur ses épaules à l'aveu du brun.

**-Tu as été malade, tu as besoin de dormir convenablement. Si je reste, tu n'auras pas suffisamment de place, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mal mis.**

**-Liam, s'il te plait. Arrête tes conneries, c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi.**

Interdit suite à l'intervention du garçon, Liam se tint immobile à côté du matelas, ses orbes sombres plongées dans ceux suppliants du lycéen, réalisant que peu importe à quel point son cerveau lui criait de fuir, son cœur le poussait à entrer dans ses draps.

Lentement, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ses prunelles scintillantes d'intensité, son sweat et son pantalon rapidement abandonnés au pied du lit. S'agenouillant sur les couvertures, il fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher, faisant glisser son pull par-dessus sa tête, son jeans foncé dévoilant ses jambes musclées alors qu'il rejoignait le sol. Bondissant hors du lit, Liam s'empara d'un bas de pyjama dans sa valise, le tendant au métis afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid cette nuit, n'aggravant pas son état.

Toujours aussi muets, les garçons s'installèrent entre les draps, le tissu mince épousant leurs formes, défiant l'imagination de l'autre. Allongés face à face, une distance mince mais douloureusement présente les séparant, ils passèrent de nombreuses minutes à se contempler, caressant d'un regard avide ce qu'il pourrait posséder, si proche mais tellement loin encore.

**-Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce soir que tu parleras avec ta maman, alors**, insuffla le châtain, son souffle effleurant les lèvres rosées du lycéen.

**-Non, je passe mon tour cette fois… Mais je finirai par le faire, même si elle me déçoit continuellement, les filles ont besoin d'elle. Bonnie et Emma ne comprennent pas pourquoi Lexie et moi lui en voulons autant, elles l'aiment passionnément. Elle reste un modèle exemplaire à leurs yeux, et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir gâcher cela, même si elles risquent de tomber de haut et de souffrir lorsqu'elles réaliseront ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai rencontrées, tu sais. Tu es réellement quelqu'un de bien, surtout ne change pas. Jamais.**

**-Tu avais promis que tu serais là quand je la contacterai… Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux toujours compter sur toi ? **Balbutia Zayn, se décalant sur le matelas.

**-Evidemment, combien de fois t'ai-je juré que je serai toujours là ?**

Détectant les traces lumineuses d'humidité dans les prunelles du jeune garçon, Liam s'approcha précautionneusement, entourant sa taille de ses bras, le tirant tout contre lui. Posant sa tête sur son torse, Zayn laissa ses doigts courir sur la poitrine nue de l'étudiant, admirant sa main épouser les courbes musclées de son tuteur.

Lorsque la respiration du brun fut devenue régulière, son corps se soulevant périodiquement à mesure que l'air parcourait ses poumons, le pakistanais prit appui sur son coude, observant les traits sereins et détendus de la beauté allongée à ses côtés. Avançant lentement son visage vers celui endormi de l'ainé, son cœur battant follement contre ses côtés, examinant consciencieusement la moindre émotion s'emparant de son expression, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, y abandonnant un tendre baiser persistant.

Au moment où il s'écarta, bien trop tôt à son goût, il ne put retenir un sourire éblouissant, reprenant sa place contre la silhouette chaude du jeune homme, se blottissant contre lui alors qu'il rejoignait également le pays des rêves, un dernier murmure sur ses lèvres :

**-Dors bien, beau brun…**

Lorsque, de nombreuses heures plus tard, Liam poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit, il fut surpris d'y découvrir un Zayn en pyjama assis en tailleur sur leur lit, son ordinateur ouvert en face de lui.

**-Hey**, salua doucement le châtain, prenant place à ses côtés sur le matelas.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Bonjour**, retourna imperceptiblement l'adolescent.** Ma mère est connectée en ce moment, peut-être est-il temps de lui faire face ? **

**-Rien ne t'y oblige, si tu as encore besoin de temps pour te préparer…**

**-J'ai peur d'être incapable de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux à son retour si je ne me lance pas maintenant**, avoua-t-il calmement, la tête résolument baissée vers ses genoux.

**-Très bien, tu veux que j'aille chercher les filles ? Et que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? Tu dois avoir faim**, proposa pragmatiquement le brun.

**-Non, merci, je mangerai plus tard. Mais, oui, ce serait gentil de rassembler les filles.**

Accompagné d'un dernier hochement de tête, Liam déserta rapidement les lieux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas la fatigue qui avait cloué Zayn au lit toute la matinée. Il avait été plus que conscient quand le tuteur s'était agité à ses côtés dans les draps au petit matin, quittant la pièce en embrassant son front. Une demi-heure plus tard, son appel se répercutant entre les murs et les cris joyeux des autres habitants de la demeure se précipitant vers la cuisine pour déjeuner l'avait également fait tiquer, mais il était resté immobile au milieu du large lit, triant ses pensées pour le moins désordonnées.

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose allait se produire. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose allait arriver. Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Il le savait, il le sentait, il le vivait. Aujourd'hui, il prenait sa destinée en main.

**-Mes chéris ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! **

La voix criarde de sa mère résonnant entre les murs de la pièce, Zayn parvint de justesse à dissimuler la grimace d'antipathie qui démangeait ses lèvres. Détournant son regard de l'image de la jeune femme ornant l'ordinateur posé sur les couvertures, Liam adressa un sourire réconfortant au métis, se rapprochant légèrement de l'adolescent.

**-Alors, comment allez-vous ? Racontez-moi tout, je veux tout savoir. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que je ne vous ais plus vus ! **Poursuivit Trisha, son enthousiasme factice bien trop évident dans ses traits.

Alors que les filles Malik installées autour d'eux se lançaient dans le récit passionné de leur séjour à la campagne, le châtain bougea une nouvelle fois, se glissant tout contre le pakistanais.

**-Comment tu vas ?** S'enquit-il faiblement, ses yeux examinant ceux du lycéen, tentant d'y déceler la plus petite émotion capable de le renseigner sur l'état du garçon.

**-Au moins, elle essaie de s'intéresser…** Murmura-t-il sombrement en réponse, heureux que l'attention soit détournée de sa personne mais redoutant l'instant où sa maman s'apercevrait de sa présence.

La discussion se prolongea un certain temps, Liam tenant ses promesses et assistant à l'intégralité de l'échange. Un sourire attendri jouant sur son visage, il observa Bonnie raconter la dernière dispute partagée avec sa meilleure amie, Alexandra rapporter les résultats des projets rendus récemment à l'école et Emma vanter les capacités culinaires de leur tuteur. Ce fut à cet instant que l'adulte daigna enfin croiser les regards des deux amis assis derrière les filles, une étincelle d'intérêt illuminant brièvement ses prunelles.

**-Evidemment, je vous oubliais presque, Liam ! Il faut dire que vous êtes tellement calme…**

**-Bonjour, Madame Malik. Comment se passe votre voyage ? **Interrogea diplomatiquement l'étudiant, une tonalité polie dans la voix.

**-Aussi bien que nous pouvions l'espérer, merci de vous y intéresser. Contrairement à mon très cher fils, qui visiblement se porte merveilleusement bien en mon absence… **Rétorqua froidement la brune, une nuance de défi dans la voix.

**-Pour ce que ça change, on ne te voit pas quand tu es là. Au moins, désormais, quand tu n'es nulle part en vue dans les parages, on sait que ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es effondrée dans ton lit en oubliant que tu avais des enfants qui comptaient sur toi, mais simplement que tu es absente. Pas besoin de monter vérifier que tu vis toujours, c'est reposant.**

Interceptant le regard horrifié que Liam lui adressa et sentant sa main se poser sur sa cuisse, lui intimant tacitement de mettre un terme à son venin, il se coupa dans son élan. D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver de la sorte. Pas devant ses petites sœurs, en tous cas. Il n'avait pas voulu être désagréable, vraiment. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de donner une fausse image de lui devant le brun, pas prêt de risquer à le faire fuir. Mais sa mère lui reprochant de l'ignorer alors qu'elle avait été incapable de l'élever convenablement, c'est était trop. Les vannes avaient lâché, l'eau s'écoulait en un torrent indomptable.

**-Lexie ? **Intervint discrètement Liam, passant une main dans la chevelure de la demoiselle aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise. **Peut-être pourrais-tu emmener Bonnie et Emma dans le jardin. Il fait un temps magnifique, vous devriez en profiter.**

Acquiesçant, Alexandra se redressa, envoyant un clin d'œil complice à son frère alors qu'elle quittait les lieux, ses deux sœurs sur ses talons. Un silence pesant s'emparant de la chambre, Zayn attendit, vaguement honteux, que sa mère reprenne la parole.

**-Très bien, je vais mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de ton égarement du fait que je ne sois pas là pour t'aider. Oublions tout cela, tu n'en pensais pas le moindre mot**, persiffla Trisha, une froideur glaciale dans ses orbes sombres.

Décelant en un éclair l'agitation qui s'empara de l'adolescent et devinant la réplique sanglante sur le point de quitter ses lèvres, Liam préféra mettre un terme à la conversation. Il serait inutile de déclencher un coup d'état en cette belle matinée.

**-Madame Malik ? Je crois que nous allons vous laisser retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Nous avons également un programme surchargé pour la journée et nous ne voudrions pas vous retenir plus que nécessaire. **

**-Merci, Liam. Heureusement que vous êtes là, Zayn serait incapable de se débrouiller sans vous. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec eux. Il est certain que vous devez énormément plaire aux filles avec cet incroyable physique dont vous avez été doté. Vous ne devez avoir aucun mal à les faire obéir**, ronronna la jeune femme, un sourire mielleux étirant ses lèvres sous le regard interdit de son fils de l'autre côté de l'écran.** Cela doit provenir de votre âge, vous êtes encore étudiant, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre spécialité ? Quelle qu'elle soit, j'adorerais en discuter avec vous autour d'un verre après mon retour**, poursuivit-elle malicieusement.

**-Il a la moitié de ton âge**, grinça le métis, un dégout profond dans la voix.

**-Ca ne te concerne en rien ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va voir si tes sœurs n'ont pas besoin d'aide**, riposta leur interlocutrice, acide.

**-C'était un plaisir de vous parler, Madame. Bonne journée !** S'exclama le brun, fermant précipitamment la fenêtre de Skype, un soupir de soulagement tombant de ses lèvres.

Quittant le matelas, Zayn se précipita vers la salle de bain adjacente, ouvrant la porte à la volée, un cri rauque s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il la refermait fortement derrière lui. S'approchant de l'évier, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, espérant adoucir la colère courant dans ses veines.

**-Zayn ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es encore malade ? Zayn, ouvre-moi ! Je veux t'aider ! **

Cédant à la voix suppliante et paniquée du châtain, le pakistanais sortit lentement de la pièce, ignorant l'étincelle de plaisir dans ses entrailles en constatant que c'était pour lui que le garçon était aussi inquiet.

**-Ça va, pas de panique. J'avais juste besoin d'une seconde pour décompresser**, assura sèchement l'adolescent.

**-Sérieusement, comment tu vas ? **Demanda le tuteur, s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, ne lâchant pas le regard du lycéen.

**-J'ai connu mieux…**

**-Hey, je croyais que tu savais que tu pouvais tout me dire ? **Cajola tendrement le brun.** Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ?**

**-En oubliant le fait qu'elle soit une mère complètement incompétente ? Elle t'a ouvertement allumé devant moi ! **

**-Zayn, calme-toi. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver**, constata doucement l'ainé.

**-Tu rigoles ? Elle t'a proposé un rendez-vous en face de moi ! Je suis son fils, bordel, elle devrait au moins avoir un peu de retenue et de fierté !**

**- Tu penses réellement que j'aurais pu accepter ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment. Mais elle n'est pas moche et tu as rompu avec Danielle, alors…**

**-Arrête tes bêtises, tu sais très bien que je ne serais jamais entré dans son jeu ! **Rétorqua Liam, piqué à vif par les insinuations du garçon.

**-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, tu ne comprends pas !**

**-Alors, explique-moi ! **

**-Je suis amoureux de toi, d'accord ?**

L'aveu du jeune homme se répercutant en des centaines d'échos dans le silence immuable de la chambre, ses deux occupants se figèrent instantanément. L'un, stupéfié par les mots venant de quitter sa bouche, l'autre sans défense face à cette vérité nue.

**-Je… Quoi ? **Balbutia timidement Liam, un faible rougissement assombrissant ses joues.

**-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi**, répondit tout aussi furtivement le métis, prit de court par ses propres paroles, pétrifié de constater à quel point elles étaient sincères.

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **Chuchota maladroitement l'ainé, conscient de l'état fragile du jeune homme.

**-Aime-moi.**

**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…**

**-Alors tu comptes réellement faire comme si j'avais inventé tout cela ? Comme si tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous ne provenait que de mon imagination ? **S'écria-t-il, le tuteur baissant les yeux.** Tous ces contacts persistants, ces baisers que tu déposes sur mon front à chaque fois que tu me croises, ces regards brulants que tu m'accordes constamment, la tendresse dans ta voix dès que tu m'adresses la parole… Hier, au restaurant, la serveuse a assumé que j'étais ton petit-ami et tu n'as pas réagi, comme si cela te semblait entièrement normal. Nous nous comportons comme un couple depuis des jours, on était simplement trop aveugles pour le percevoir ! **

**-Zayn, ça nous est interdit.**

**-Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, je sais ce que j'avance. Tu m'aimes, Liam, merde !**

**-Je suis ton tuteur légal pour le moment, une relation pourrait être condamnée par la loi.**

**-Et qui nous dénoncerait ? Harry, Louis et Niall seraient plus qu'heureux pour nous, sans parler des filles !**

**-Ta maman nous dénoncerait, sans aucun remord.**

**-S'il te plait, ne l'implique pas là-dedans. Il s'agit de toi et moi, personne d'autre. Elle a déjà gâché suffisamment de choses dans mon existence.**

S'approchant de sa démarche féline, son corps gracieux rejoignit rapidement celui tendu du brun toujours installé au bord du lit, se glissant sur ses genoux. D'une main habile, Zayn éloigna les quelques mèches dissimulant les yeux scintillants de l'ainé, ses doigts caressant ses joues tendres, se délectant de la sensation de sa peau sous la sienne.

**-Zayn, nous ne pouvons pas, je suis bien trop âgé**, intervint l'étudiant, ses mains glissant autour de la taille du métis, son visage se blottissant dans le creux chaud de son cou.

**-Ça fonctionne parfaitement bien pour Harry et Louis, pourtant.**

**-C'est différent, ils ne sont pas réellement ensembles, ils ne font que s'amuser.**

**-Alors c'est à nous de leur montrer l'exemple, à nous de leur prouver que c'est possible.**

**-Tu n'es même pas majeur. Si ta maman le découvre…**

**-Elle n'a pas à savoir quoi que ce soit**, répondit le pakistanais, s'éloignant quelque peu, encadrant de ses doigts fins les traits torturés du jeune homme, sa bouche chatouillant le bout de son nez.

**-Zayn, s'il te plait**, frissonna Liam.** Si tu continues, je serai incapable de me retenir.**

**-Laisse-toi aller, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

**-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages…**

**-Alors, montre-moi.**

**-On ne peut pas. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, dans quelques semaines je sortirai de ta vie, elle finira par revenir…**

**-Détail, détail. Comme si je pouvais t'oublier**, congédia le benjamin d'un signe de la main.

**-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je ne peux pas te perdre…**

**-Dans ce cas, embrasse-moi. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort.**

**-Zayn, pitié !**

**-Embrasse-moi.**

Les lèvres de l'adolescent avancèrent, bien trop rapidement et tellement lentes à la fois. Les secondes passaient, s'éternisant et parcourant une course folle en même temps. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, reflets de mille émotions courant dans leurs veines, prenant possession de leurs gestes, leurs esprits abandonnant le combat, cédant à l'envie et à cette attirance indéniable. Ils étaient proches, leurs souffles s'entremêlant en un rythme envoutant. Finalement, alors que leurs paupières se fermèrent en un mouvement uniforme, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Hésitants, maladroits, ils s'accordèrent quelques simples secondes de découverte, se ravissant de la sensation de cette chaire désirée contre la leur, mordillant avidement les lippes sucrées dont ils rêvaient. Finalement, une confiance mutuelle se construisant entre eux, Liam s'aventura à dessiner du bout de sa langue la lèvre inférieure du métis, qui lui accorda immédiatement l'entrée. Se contentant momentanément de se frôler, leurs langues entamèrent rapidement un ballet majestueux, les mains du châtain enserrant les hanches du pakistanais alors que ce dernier avaient ses doigt emmêlés dans la chevelure offerte. A bout de souffle, ils durent cependant se résoudre à s'écarter, leurs respirations lourdes alors qu'ils récupéraient de cet instant magique.

Ouvrant fébrilement les yeux, Zayn fut, sans surprise, confronté au regard confus et terrorisé du brun, s'emparant aussitôt de ces mains, les serrant tout contre sa poitrine alors qu'il prit la parole.

**-Ta bouche a effleuré la mienne. Tes lèvres ont caressé les miennes. Ta langue a dessiné la moindre forme de mon palet. Tes dents ont mordues ma chair. Le plaisir a parcouru ton corps. Alors, maintenant, dis-moi. Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas délecté de la moindre seconde de ce baiser. Dis-moi que tu ne frémis pas au simple contact de mes bras autour de toi. Dis-moi que ton cœur ne bat pas la chamade en ce moment précis. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de toi. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je te laisserai partir.**

Examinant un bref instant les prunelles de son amant, la passion et la tendresse présentes au premier plan, Liam prit sa décision. Les faisant basculer sur le matelas, chevauchant les hanches du métis, il gouta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

Les premières lueurs du soleil éclairaient à peine les vastes étendues de la campagne que, déjà, les rires enthousiastes de deux des habitants de la demeure des cinq amis résonnaient entre les murs.

**-Harry, arrête ça !** Récrimina faiblement Louis, sa voix éraillée par le sommeil alors qu'il quittait peu à peu les bras confortables de Morphée, forcé au réveil par les coups d'oreiller impitoyables dont l'assommait le benjamin.

**-Pas tant que tu ne seras pas debout, désolé**, répondit aussitôt le bouclé, un sourire malicieux illuminant ses traits enfantins.

**-Comment veux-tu que je me lève si tu restes assis sur ma taille ?** Ronchonna le mécheux, enfonçant son visage plus profondément encore dans son coussin.

**-Tu n'étais pas plus actif quand je me contentais de te secouer et de crier ton nom, donc, on passe aux grands moyens !**

**-Je n'ai plus la chance d'être adolescent, moi, cher Harold, alors pourrais-tu laisser la vieille personne que je suis se reposer en paix ? Je n'ai plus vingt-ans !** Grogna l'ainé, sa voix étouffée par les draps.

**-Arrête tes bêtises et bouge-toi ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait la journée ensemble, rien que toi et moi, et ça commence maintenant !**

**-Et si on se contentait de la passer au lit, cette journée ? **

Le lycéen ne put retenir son ricanement au sens caché de la réplique du jeune homme, familier désormais aux insinuations pernicieuses de l'étudiant.

**-Oh, mais ça c'est la deuxième étape. Sois patient, il faut passer par la case séduction et rendez-vous, avant ça**, rétorqua-t-il tout aussi narquoisement.

**-Tu es déjà complétement épris de ma personne, Harold, ce n'est un secret pour personne.**

**-Eh bien, peut-être n'est-ce pas suffisant pour que je rejoigne ton lit…**

**-Tu dors déjà dans ma chambre, nous ne sommes plus très loin de cette limite.**

**-Je ne suis pas un garçon facile**, riposta-t-il immédiatement.

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas.**

**-Bien, alors on fait les choses dans les règles et tu commences par m'emmener au cinéma ! Il y en a un à quelques kilomètres d'ici d'après Liam.**

**-Désolé, mais je crois que tous les films dignes d'intérêt sont interdits au moins de 16 ans, dommage pour toi…** Railla le mécheux, un air faussement moqueur sur le visage.

**-Crétin**, persiffla le bouclé, administrant un léger coup de poing à l'épaule du plus âgé.

Etouffant un rire, l'ainé se décala sous les couvertures, Harry perdant légèrement l'équilibre, tombant contre le torse de l'étudiant qui, ne perdant pas une seule seconde, enroula ses bras musclés autour du garçon, le serrant fortement contre lui.

Percevant le soupir empli de contentement du mécheux, le lycéen ne put retenir un sourire attendrit qu'il dissimula en blottissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami. Presque simultanément, la main de ce dernier vola jusqu'à ses mèches, s'emmêlant entre les boucles, caressant distraitement son cuir chevelu.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'idée de rester dans cette exacte position pour les prochaines 24 heures ? **Reprit finalement Louis, des étincelles d'amusement dans la voix.

**-Tu rigoles ? Si ça continue, on va devenir aussi affectueux que Liam et Zayn !**

**-Je les trouve plutôt mignons, moi**, musa-t-il distraitement.

**-Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour Zayn. Tous les gens auxquels il s'est accroché on finit par le quitter, j'ai peur que l'histoire se reproduise.**

**-Tu peux avoir confiance en Liam, il est complètement dingue de lui ! Ça fait quoi ? Trois jours qu'ils se sont embrassés ? Et ils ressemblent déjà à un vrai couple.**

**-Tu as sans doute raison…**

**-Maintenant que le sujet est clos, revenons à nos moutons. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'idée de rester dans cette exacte position pour les prochaines 24 heures ? Et je veux de véritables arguments !**

**-J'ai juste envie de sortir aujourd'hui, on est resté cloitrer à l'intérieur pendant plusieurs jours. Il fait bon dehors, autant en profiter.**

**-En allant s'enfermer dans une salle de cinéma ?**

**-Très bien, je vais visiblement devoir employer des méthodes plus persuasives.**

**-Je suis impatient de voir ça**, ricana doucement l'ainé.

**-Ferme les yeux**, ordonna soudainement Harry, se redressant.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Ferme les yeux**, réitéra-t-il, observant avec amusement alors que le garçon sous lui obéissait enfin.

S'accordant une seconde pour inspirer profondément, le lycéen s'approcha lentement du visage serein de son colocataire, son souffle chaud effleurant ses joues rosies alors qu'il inspectait minutieusement ses lèvres fines l'attirant depuis leur première rencontre. Un sourire attendrit s'emparant de ses traits, il ferma les paupières, embrassant finalement les lippes offertes du jeune homme. Instantanément, il sentit une pression similaire s'exercer contre sa bouche et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire émerveillé, se délectant de la douceur des lèvres du mécheux alors que celui-ci resserra son emprise autour de ses hanches. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, le benjamin s'éloigna, une expression satisfaite dans le regard.

**-Voilà le marché, pour chaque heure passée en ma compagnie hors de cette chambre aujourd'hui tu auras droit à un baiser. Alors ?**

**-Ça s'appelle du chantage.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui.**

**-Et tu n'en éprouves aucune honte, évidemment.**

**-Evidemment.**

**-Très bien**, soupira l'étudiant, se redressant contre la tête de lit. **Tu as de la chance d'avoir des lèvres aussi fabuleuses.**

Réprimant une exclamation de joie, le bouclé descendit du matelas, se précipitant dans les escaliers afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que l'ainé se rendait dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le lycéen se trouvait assis dans la siège passager de la voiture du mécheux, chantonnant distraitement une mélodie passant sur les ondes, son regard errant sur le paysage les entourant.

**-Alors, une idée de ce que tu veux aller voir comme film ? **S'enquit Louis, une expression perplexe atteignant ses prunelles bleutées.

**-Je t'ai forcé à te lever ce matin, le moins que je puisse faire est de te laisser choisir**, proposa le bouclé, se sentant légèrement coupable pour le réveil brusque de l'étudiant.

**-Et bien, j'adorerais t'impressionner en choisissant le film parfait pour toi, mais en réalité je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu apprécies**, souligna l'ainé, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre.

**-Tu passes trop à de temps à observer mes fesses pour t'intéresser à moi**, répliqua aussitôt Harry, des reproches factices dans la voix.

**-Ce n'est pas faux**, s'amusa son interlocuteur, réprimant un éclat de rire.** Mais, sérieusement, il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore à ton sujet. Parle-moi de toi.**

**-De moi ? **S'étonna le plus jeune. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**-Tout ? N'importe quoi, vraiment. Juste… Parle-moi.**

S'autorisant une seconde pour se mettre les idées en place, il se lança, décrivant sa famille, son lycée, sa rencontre avec Zayn, son adoration pour ses petites sœurs… Son récit ponctué de questions de la part du conducteur, de ses froncements de sourcils, de ses sourires, de ses rires. Lorsqu'il estima avoir fait un tour global de son existence, il se tourna vers le mécheux, exigeant qu'il lui rende la faveur.

**-Alors, je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson, j'ai 21 ans, je vis dans mon petit appartement…**

**-Tomlinson ? **Interrompit soudainement le lycéen.** C'est mignon.**

**-Arrête ça, Curly, tu me ferais presque rougir,** railla l'ainé, lâchant un court instant le volant pour administrer un coup de poing ludique dans le bras du passager.** Mais, je n'aime pas parler de moi. Pose-moi des questions, ce sera plus facile.**

**-Très bien… Même si on passe une semaine merveilleuse ici, il y a bien quelque chose qui doit te manquer, non ?**

**-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui te manque **? S'informa l'étudiant, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Le glacier installé à côté de chez moi, je n'ai pas mangé de dames blanches depuis presque 5 jours ! **Se plaignit outrageusement le garçon, une moue indignée étirant ses lèvres.

Ne se donnant pas la peine de réprimer son amusement, Louis éclata de rire, charmé par l'innocence et l'insouciance du bouclé.

**-Vas y, moque-toi ! En attendant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !**

**-Quelque chose qui me manque ? Probablement ma petite-amie**, déclara le mécheux, impassible, alors qu'il manœuvrait le véhicule dans une place de parking face à l'entrée du cinéma.

**-Ta… Ta petite-amie ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? **Interpella le benjamin, ses yeux larges de surprise.

**-Evidemment, Harold**, certifia Louis, la fierté suite à la réaction déclenchée chez le jeune homme évidente sur ses traits.** Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul à posséder mon cœur.**

Coupant le moteur, l'étudiant encadra tendrement de ses mains le visage du garçon, écartant quelques mèches rebelles dissimulant ses perles émeraude, chatouillant légèrement le bout de son nez de ses lèvres avant de les appliquer doucement contre les siennes, les embrassant délicatement.

**-Hey, **protesta faiblement Harry lorsqu'ils finirent par s'éloigner,** ça ne fait pas une heure depuis le dernier !**

**-Ton marché comprenait tes baisers, mais on a rien décidé pour les miens**, répliqua malicieusement le mécheux, effleurant une dernière fois les lippes tendres avant de descendre énergiquement de la voiture, entrainant l'adolescent à sa suite, ses doigts fermement liés aux siens.

Suivant l'idée d'Harry et Louis de prendre l'air en cette belle journée, Niall avait emmené les filles dans une longue promenade à travers les champs. Se retrouvant donc seuls dans la grande demeure pour les prochaines heures, Liam et Zayn avaient décidé de profiter de cette liberté pour éviter de cuisiner et de sortir prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un café à proximité de la maison.

Contrairement aux jours précédents où le pakistanais rayonnait d'enthousiasme et d'allégresse, il était étrangement calme ce matin, ce qui ne tarda pas à alerter son petit-ami.

**-Mon cœur**, commença-t-il, **tu as agi depuis qu'on a quitté la maison. Que se passe-t-il ?**

Le métis grimaça, regrettant son manque de talent d'acteur, incapable de dissimuler sa nervosité.

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien? **Poursuivit le châtain, s'avançant pour prendre une des mains du garçon posée sur la table, son pouce cajolant doucement sa peau sèche.

**-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais… Je crains ta réponse**, admis le pakistanais, baissant la tête, autorisant quelques mèches rebelles à estomper ses prunelles.

**-Zayn**, murmura l'étudiant, **tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être effrayé.**

**-Je sais, je sais, mais c'est assez… Comment dire? Important**, murmura tellement imperceptiblement l'adolescent que l'ainé dû se pencher pour entendre.

Soudainement, décelant le rougissement écarlate assombrissant les joues du garçon, les pensées de Zayn devinrent limpides alors que le brun retombait contre le dossier de sa chaise, fermant les yeux une seconde. Il se reprit rapidement, cependant, voulant entendre le lycéen prononcer ces mots lui-même. Il hocha la tête, lui indiquant de se lancer.

**-Liam…** Il déglutit difficilement, entrouvrant les lèvres pour continuer. **Est-ce que… Lorsque nous rentrerons, pourrais-tu me faire l'amour?**

Le concerné sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Evidemment, il s'y attendait, mais entendre la supplication réellement quitter la bouche du jeune homme le prenait de court. Il leva une main, la drapant tendrement autour de la joue de son copain, l'invitant à rencontrer son regard.

**-Regarde-moi**, murmura-t-il doucement, le métis ne lui ayant pas accordé un seul coup d'œil depuis le début de l'échange.

Les paupières de Zayn battirent follement pendant quelques instants, avant que son regard sombre ne se verrouille avec celui de Liam, et il fut frappé par les vagues d'émotions qu'il y distingua. Il pouvait y reconnaître quelque chose ressemblant à de l'impatience, de la fierté, du soulagement et peut-être une légère peur.

**-Tu en es certain ?** Interrogea l'étudiant, et le benjamin dut fermer les yeux face à la tendresse dans sa voix.

**-Oui**, expira-t-il, acquiesçant, **j'en suis certain.**

**-Pourquoi aujourd'hui? On a tout le temps que tu veux…**

**-Parce que je suis prêt, je suis prêt pour toi.**

Liam abandonna la main de son petit-ami, repoussant sa chaise et contournant la table pour rejoindre le siège du garçon. Il encercla son visage de ses mains, amenant son front tout contre celui de son interlocuteur.

**-Je t'aime, tu sais ça?** Chuchota le brun, et Zayn hocha la tête, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de son tuteur en un doux baiser.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils retrouvaient leur logement, le châtain sentant très nettement son petit-ami se tendre à ses côtés.

-**Tu vas bien?** Interrogea-t-il, pressant un baiser sur la tempe du métis.

**-Oui**, riposta-t-il au questionnement tacite, **je suis certain d'être prêt, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Quelque peu rassuré, l'ainé ouvrit la porte, entrainant l'adolescent à sa suite. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, l'abandonnant à même le sol, atteignant celle de Zayn, lui faisant subir le même sort. Ses doigts effleurèrent les traits de l'homme faisant battre son cœur, goutant une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres sucrées.

Le baiser se profila doux et lent, atteignant pourtant rapidement une vigueur passionnée alors que le métis caressa de sa langue la lippe inférieure de Liam, demandant l'accès. L'ainé poussa son copain contre le mur, accueillant sa langue dans sa bouche et la suçotant comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il avala les tendres gémissements s'évadant de la gorge du garçon, l'embrassant plus fermement, ajoutant de la chaleur à l'échange.

Il perçut les larges mains du benjamin découvrir ses bras, s'accrochant à ses biceps, plongeant ses ongles sous l'émotion résultant de leur baiser. Le châtain déplaça ses propres doigts, enserrant fortement les hanches du jeune homme, le pressant une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

Il ronronna alors qu'il sentit l'érection habillée de l'étudiant s'appuyer contre la sienne, et il se laissa entrainer par la sensation enivrante, cherchant plus de cette délicieuse friction. Liam haleta face à cette impatience, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune garçon se détende aussi vite.

Il s'éloigna, embrassant et grignotant la peau bronzée de son cou offert, suçant une ecchymose dans la chair chaude. Zayn était déjà à bout de souffle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où mettre ses mains, ses lèvres, ni quoi que ce soit. D'une manière quelconque, l'ainé le devina, et attrapa ses doigts, les couvrant des siens, les décalant jusqu'à ce qu'ils enlacent sa nuque.

Le pakistanais grogna vaguement, reconnaissant, alors que l'étudiant continuait à créer de magnifiques suçons sur ses clavicules, le renflement de son pantalon taquinant à nouveau son petit-ami.

**-Liam…** Souffla Zayn, ayant désespérément besoin de plus.

Le concerné acquiesça, comprenant l'allusion, s'emparant de la main du benjamin, lui volant des baisers brulants tout en les dirigeant vers leur chambre. L'ainé ouvrit la porte d'un coup de hanches, entrant à reculons dans la pièce, tournant sur ses talons afin que le métis soit face au lit.

Tendrement, il caressa les épaules du garçon, le poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur le matelas. Il massa doucement sa nuque et ses omoplates, se penchant pour presser ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de son copain. Liam se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, ses doigts jouant avec l'ourlet de la chemise du jeune homme, la triturant faiblement.

Zayn hocha la tête, et son amoureux autorisa ses mains à s'aventurer sous sa blouse, cajolant la peau du bas de son dos alors qu'il l'embrassait. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement, effleurant ses côtes avant de s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, levant ses bras afin qu'il puisse se débarrasser du vêtement.

Il froissa le tissu, le glissant le long du torse du métis, ses mains caressant amoureusement les muscles de son petit-ami. Négligemment, il s'en débarrassa, l'envoyant reposer sur le sol avant de faire subir le même sort au sien, reconnectant d'un même geste leurs lèvres.

Après une minute, il se retira, plaçant ses lippes à la base du cou de Zayn, l'embrassant tendrement, l'allongeant simultanément sur le matelas. Se positionnant au-dessus du garçon, précautionneusement, il s'assura que leurs entrejambes ne se touchent pas.

Il commença à poivrer d'une série de baisers papillons le torse du lycéen, s'arrêtant au centre de sa poitrine, ses doigts massant les tétons du benjamin. Ce dernier gémit faiblement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau douce du dos de Liam.

La bouche de l'étudiant papillonna, rejoignant ses bourgeons de chairs rougis et érigés, sa respiration chaude taquinant sa peau sensible, se délectant du grognement empli d'impatience quittant les lèvres de son copain. Soudainement, ses lèvres charnues vinrent enrober ses mamelons, les suçotant lentement avant que ses dents ne prennent la relève, les égratignant prudemment.

Sa découverte de la peau de son partenaire se poursuivit, l'ainé laissant les traces de ses dents dans la chair sucrée se multiplier, les cajolant de sa langue avant de continuer, toujours plus bas, arrivant finalement à la taille du jeune homme. Observant le garçon à travers ses cils, cherchant un signe d'encouragement, il crocheta le bouton de son jeans, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes musclées avec une lenteur douloureuse. Absorbé par les contours de l'érection du jeune homme percevables à travers son boxer, Liam retira distraitement son propre pantalon, se contenter de le jeter au sol.

Une des mains du châtain s'apposa soudainement sur le sexe de l'adolescent, l'effleurant par-dessus le tissu sombre, Zayn s'agitant au contact grisant. Les doigts de l'étudiant jouèrent quelques instants avec la taille de son sous-vêtement, avant de se résoudre à la crocheter et débarrasser le métis de ses restrictions.

Liam se mordit violemment la lèvre, époustouflé par la vue de son petit-ami complètement exposé face à lui, lui appartenant entièrement. Il pressa ses pouces dans le creux de ses hanches, ses mains naviguant jusqu'aux genoux du pakistanais, écartant doucement ses jambes, s'installant entre elles. Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois, découvrant son copain rayonnant, un sourire tendre et impatient étirant ses lèvres, un éclat amoureux dans les yeux. Oui, il était prêt.

S'inclinant, il s'approcha lentement du sexe de l'adolescent, y dessinant de la pointe de la langue de longues lignes, découvrant la chair rougie d'excitation. Zayn ronronna, une myriade de sensations inconnues s'emparant de son être. Il ignorait comment réagir, que faire de son corps. Ses mains tâtonnèrent aveuglément, à la recherche d'un point d'attache, ses doigts s'emmêlant de leur propre accord dans les mèches de son petit-ami alors qu'un des mains de ce dernier caressait la base de son érection, sa bouche s'appropriant le reste. Il continua à taquiner le sexe du métis jusqu'à ce que sa volonté faiblisse et qu'il ne le prenne complètement entre ses lèvres, le faisant pénétrer dans sa gorge.

Zayn n'était pas prêt, pas prêt du tout lorsqu'une chaleur humide et étroite l'enveloppa et un cri de plaisir lui échappa, ses mains volant immédiatement jusque sa bouche, étouffant les sons en sortant. Calmement, Liam libéra les hanches de l'adolescent de son emprise, ses doigts atteignant ceux du garçon faisant battre son cœur, s'y entremêlant.

Le brun poursuivit sa douce torture, chantonnant autour du pénis du pakistanais, créant des vibrations exquises contre la peau tendue.

**-Oh, bon sang…** Gémit le métisse, encourageant son copain à se délecter de la douceur et de la tendresse de sa chaire, encore et encore, lui faisant perdre pied.

Lorsqu'un son particulièrement aigu quitta la gorge de l'adolescent, le châtain s'éloigna, souhaitant prolonger leur première fois aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier se redressa, s'emparant doucement des lippes du benjamin en un geste rassurant, confiant.

**-Retourne-toi, mon ange**, murmura d'un ton rauque l'ainé, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille du jeune homme.

Zayn obéit rapidement, s'allongeant sur son ventre, son petit-ami chevauchant sa taille. Ses mains tracèrent les contours de son dos, s'arrêtant momentanément, massant ses épaules tendues. Sa bouche prit la relève, pressant un baiser entre ses omoplates, décorant la peau pâle d'une ecchymose emplie d'amour. Ses doigts enserrèrent faiblement sa taille et le métisse comprit l'allusion, s'agitant, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le matelas, frissonnant d'envie et d'impatience.

Presque aussitôt, les pouces de l'étudiant séparèrent ses fesses, et sa langue vint jouer avec l'anneau de muscles révélé, les gémissements du pakistanais résonnant fortement dans le silence de la demeure. Il inspira profondément, s'obligeant à rester immobile. Il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Son cerveau était en feu, chauffé à blanc par la luxure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Liam se redressa, trop rapidement et bien trop tardivement en même temps, Zayn n'étant pas certain de savoir contrôler les envies de libération qui titillaient son érection. Le retournant habilement afin qu'il soit désormais allongé sur le dos, le brun fit courir ses doigts sur le torse du jeune garçon, admirant les muscles se contractés sous ses caresses, avant de gouter à se lèvres.

Se débattant pour se débarrasser de son boxer, il s'accorda une seconde pour contempler le spectacle s'offrant à lui.

**-Liam, s'il te plait**, murmura Zayn, sa patience sur le point de se rompre.

**-Tu es magnifique, tellement magnifique**, répondit tendrement le châtain, attaquant une nouvelle fois sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Liam sente les ongles du pakistanais s'enfoncer dans son dos, le ramenant à la réalité. S'adossant aux oreillers, le benjamin plongea dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, en sortant un tube de lubrifiant sous le regard éberlué de son copain.

**-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai simplement prévu, au cas où les choses se dérouleraient comme je l'espérais**, chuchota Zayn, un rougissement des plus adorables colorant ses joues.

Réprimant un rire attendrit, Liam s'empara de la bouteille, ses prunelles plongées dans celles du métisse, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Un premier doigt lubrifié descendit jusqu'à son fessier, caressant son entrée, pressant légèrement contre l'anneau de muscles alors que les lèvres du brun réclamèrent instantanément celles de son petit-ami, tentant de le distraire de la douleur.

**-Détends-toi, mon amour**, conseilla calmement l'étudiant, tout contre ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit l'adolescent se tendre sous lui.

Liam poursuivit sa progression, jusqu'à ce que son doigt se retrouve entièrement en lui. Zayn gémit alors que le châtain se retirait, ronronnant légèrement lorsque la sensation revint, plus forte, plus rapide, plus puissante. Il haleta, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, le plaisir augmentant doucement. Quand le troisième doigt arriva, Liam le touchant plus intimement qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, ses paupières se fermèrent violemment. Il était temps, il était plus que temps.

**-Li… Liam, je suis prêt. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, Liam !** S'écria le lycéen, appuyant désespérément contre la main de son copain.

Retirant ses doigts un à un, l'ainé accorda un instant à l'adolescent pour se reprendre. Il s'allongeant à ses côtés, embrassant sa mâchoire. Zayn fit courir sa main le long du bras du brun, verrouillant ses doigts aux siens, posant leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre.

**-Tu en es certain ?** Chuchota-t-il, et Zayn acquiesçât simultanément.

**-Evidemment. **

**-Est-ce que tu veux que je porte un préservatif ? Je dois en avoir dans mon sac.**

La pakistanais hésita une seconde, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête, déterminé.

**-Non, je veux te sentir. Réellement te sentir**, murmura-t-il et l'étudiant hocha la tête, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'adosser à la tête de lit, tendant une main vers le métis.

**-Approche, mon ange**, dit-il en tirant le garçon au-dessus de lui. **On va à ton rythme, d'accord ? On va avancer doucement**, promit-il.

S'emparant une nouvelle fois du lubrifiant, il s'assura que son érection pénètrerait facilement son petit-ami, ne le blessant pas. Les larges mains de l'ainé encadrèrent les hanches du lycéen, le positionnant au sommet de son sexe. Doucement, Zayn descendit, enveloppant centimètre par centimètre le pénis du jeune homme. Serrant la mâchoire, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, s'adaptant à la nouvelle sensation.

**-Ça va, mon cœur ?** S'enquit Liam d'une voix douce, dégageant un de ses mains afin de caresser la joue de l'adolescent.

**-Oui, oui. C'est juste que tu es assez imposant**, ricana-t-il et le brun sourit, replaçant ses doigts autour de sa hanche, l'aidant à reprendre sa progression.

Se mordant la lèvre, Zayn parcourut le reste du chemin, expirant alors qu'il se retrouvait complètement assis sur le châtain. Il autorisa ses mains à reposer sur la poitrine de Liam, et il se pencha, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres alors qu'il commença à se déhancher. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement alors que Liam encerclait ses fesses, le tirant à proximité. Expérimentalement, il bougea plus fortement, gagnant de l'assurance, désormais habitué à la sensation d'avoir l'étudiant en lui. Ce dernier grogna, plaçant une de ses mains contre les reins de l'adolescent, rejoignant son rythme, poussant doucement.

**-Tu es tellement magnifique, mon ange**, gémit-il contre ses lèvres, leurs mouvements s'accélérant progressivement.

Un hurlement brisé quitta les lippes du métis, les coups buttoirs de son petit-ami atteignant sa prostate répétitivement. Liam appuya une de ses mains sur les draps, posant l'autre contre le dos du lycéen, les retournant brusquement afin que Zayn se retrouve allongé sur le matelas. Liam poursuivit ses coups de bassin, s'ancrant au plus profond du garçon soupirant de plaisir sous son corps.

**-Liam, j'ai… Liam, j'ai besoin de… S'il te plait !** Balbutia difficilement le pakistanais, son esprit submergé par la luxure refusant de construire une phrase cohérente.

**-Je suis là, mon amour. Je m'occupe de toi**, chuchota tendrement l'étudiant, une de ses mains encerclant le sexe dressé de l'adolescent, le caressant rapidement.

**-Liam, oh mon dieu… Bon sang, Liam, oui, encore !** Hurla-t-il sous la douce torture qui lui était infligée. **Oh, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.**

Galvanisé par l'affection s'écoulant des paroles de son petit-ami, le brun accéléra son rythme, devinant la libération arriver très prochainement. Pendant quelques minutes, les seuls bruits occupant la pièce furent le froissement des couvertures, la respiration forte de Liam et les gémissements de Zayn.

**-Oh bon sang, je vais…** S'exclama le métis, les sourcils froncés par la délectation.

**-Moi aussi, beauté, moi aussi…**

L'adolescent ronronna, la chaleur grandissant dans le bas de son ventre explosant brutalement, le noyant dans l'extase alors que son orgasme le secouait. Assister à la délivrance de son petit-ami submergea l'étudiant, et il se déversa en un rien de temps au plus profond du garçon, s'effondrant sur son torse sous les vagues de plaisir le faisant chavirer.

De longs instants plus tard, le brun retrouva une once de force et sorti du corps du benjamin, s'emparant d'un paquet de mouchoir posé sur la table de nuit, nettoyant le ventre du pakistanais avec une lenteur et une douceur amoureuses. Zayn l'observa se débarrasser du morceau de papier, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Lorsque l'ainé fut à nouveau à ses côté, il le tira tout contre lui, se blottissant contre sa poitrine scintillante de sueur, jetant une jambe par-dessus les siennes.

Liam l'entoura de ses bras forts, embrassant son front, permettant à leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque de s'apaiser. Le métis soupira, posant une main délicate sur le torse de son petit-ami, sentant son cœur battre fortement sous sa paume.

**-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ?** Murmura l'étudiant, ses doigts courant sur le dos nu de l'adolescent.

**-Je pense que tu viens de me le prouver**, sourit tendrement le plus jeune, capturant les lèvres du garçon dans un baiser passionné.

Installé, le dos droit et les épaules tendues, sur une chaise de la cuisine de la demeure qu'il partageait avec sa mère et ses sœurs, Zayn détourna le regard des yeux austères de Trisha, examinant la pièce. A quelques détails près, ils se retrouvaient dans l'exacte position qu'ils occupaient lorsque la mère de famille avait annoncé à son fils son départ et l'arrivée imminente de leur tuteur.

Cela remontait à un mois. Une trentaine de jours plus tôt, Liam avait fait son apparition dans sa vie. Sa venue dans la famille Malik avait au premier abord eu des allures de véritable tsunami. Trisha désertant les lieux, elle avait laissé possession de sa maison à un étranger, un simple étudiant payé pour surveiller des enfants. Seulement, en quelques semaines, la situation avait évoluée, s'était métamorphosée en un conte de fées pour chacun des protagonistes. Adieu peurs, angoisses, regrets, doutes… Dans un sillage de bonne humeur et de charme, le châtain avait amené dans leur existence une étincelle d'espoir et de régénérescence. Bonnie, Emma et Alexandra avaient été les premières ensorcelées, adoptant immédiatement le jeune homme devenu au fil du temps leur second grand-frère. Puis, peu à peu, brisant courageusement une à une les barrières que le pakistanais avait dressées entre lui et le reste du monde, il était parvenu à entrer dans l'univers du métis, à susciter son amitié et développer son amour. Parce que oui, la myriade d'émotions reposant incessamment dans les entrailles du garçon ne pouvait être décrite que de cette unique façon.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Zayn croisa brièvement les prunelles sombres de son petit-ami, appuyé contre le comptoir à moins d'un mètre de lui, lui procurant un soupçon de confiance. Une envie brulante de se blottir contre sa chaleur rassurante s'empara de son être, ses muscles tendus tressaillant. Néanmoins, pour leur bien à tous les deux, leur relation devait rester secrète. Depuis que sa mère avait passé le seuil de la maison il y a de ça une heure, les deux jeunes hommes avaient évité tout contact.

Brisant finalement le silence pesant planant sur la cuisine, Trisha s'éclaircit la gorge.

**-Zayn, je ne peux pas continuer à prétendre ignorer toute l'animosité que tu ressens en mon égard.**

**-A qui la faute… **Maugréa faiblement l'adolescent.

**-Il est hors de question que j'accepte un tel manque de respect et de considération**, poursuivit-elle, ignorant l'interruption.

**-Peut-être que quand tu m'accorderas un peu de respect, je pourrai envisager de te rendre la pareille**, répliqua-t-il vivement.

**-Je t'en prie, interviens autant de fois que tu le désires. Bientôt, tu n'en auras plus l'occasion.**

**-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

**-Rien, mon chéri, je t'informe simplement du fait que j'ai décidé que, désormais, tu vivrais chez ton père.**

Une quiétude lourde d'incompréhension prit place entre eux, le regard inquiet et perplexe de Liam survolant la scène.

**-Pardon ? **Balbutia rauquement le métis, prit de court.

**-J'ai appelé ton père hier et il est prêt à t'accueillir dès demain. Lundi tu reprendras tes cours dans un lycée de la région. Tu prendras le train ce soir pour le rejoindre.**

**- Pourquoi ? **S'indigna fiévreusement le garçon.

**-Je refuse que ta mauvaise influence déteigne sur les filles.**

**-Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en lui pour prendre soin de nous pendant ton absence et tu me demandes de vivre avec lui ? **Persiffla-t-il, percevant le soupir que poussa Liam aux paroles assassines de sa mère.

**-Tu es un grand garçon, tu pourras te débrouiller**, assura mielleusement Trisha.

**-L'éducation des filles dépend à nonante-cinq pourcent de moi ! Je refuse de te laisser gâcher leur avenir !**

**-Espérons qu'elles pourront se contenter des cinq pourcents restant, dans ce cas.**

**-Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? Ce sont de tes propres enfants dont on parle ! En plus, papa habite à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici !**

**-Au cas où tu en douterais, la décision ne t'appartient pas. J'exige et tu obéis**, riposta sévèrement la jeune femme.

**-Tu es un monstre, un véritable monstre !**

**-Ne nous lançons pas dans des effusions affectives, veux-tu ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les filles, Liam sera toujours présent pour me donner un coup de main.**

Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam, merde ! Il savait qu'il oubliait une donnée essentielle dans l'équation, et la réalisation lui donna l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur. Il n'y avait pas que ses sœurs qu'il laisserait derrière lui, il y avait également Liam, l'homme qu'avait choisi son cœur. Comment pourrait-il avancer, loin de tout repère familier, sans l'assistance de l'étudiant ? Se détournant rapidement, il attrapa le regard embué de larmes du jeune homme, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne étroite, luttant pour rester impassible.

Observant leur échange d'un air connaisseur, la mère de famille prit à nouveau la parole, hautaine.

**-Pourquoi une telle détresse, Zayn ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te retient ici ? Maintenant que tu sais que tes sœurs seront en sécurité entre moi et Liam, le départ devrait être simple. Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'avouer ?**

**-Je te déteste. Je te hais du plus profond de mon être**, murmura le métis d'une voix blanche.

**-Je sais, chéri, je sais. Ton train part dans deux heures, file faire tes bagages.**

S'éloignant du comptoir, le châtain posa une main sur l'épaule du lycéen, dirigeant son attention vers Trisha.

**-Madame Malik, pourrais-je l'aider ? Cela prendra surement assez bien de temps et…**

**-Non, Liam. Tout ce que tu peux faire est rentrer chez toi**, répondit-elle aussitôt.

**-Mais certaines de mes affaires sont dans la chambre de Zayn, j'aimerais les récupérer…**

**-Dès qu'il sera parti, je rassemblerai tes biens et tu pourras venir les chercher demain. En attendant, au revoir, Liam.**

Inspirant profondément afin de calmer la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines, l'étudiant pressa le bout de ses doigts dans la chair de son petit-ami, lui transmettant par ce simple geste tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Croisant une dernière fois ses iris embués, il sourit légèrement, disparaissant de la demeure en un battement de cil.

Son regard errant à travers la fenêtre du train, accordant un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère et aux trois petites filles en larmes à ses côtés, Zayn s'autorisa un frisson d'inquiétude. Observant l'horloge ancestrale trônant sur le quai, il suivit des yeux le mouvement incessant des aiguilles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles pointent, inconsciente du mal qu'elles provoquaient autour d'elle, 14H56 et que le véhicule se mit en marche, s'éloignant lentement du bonheur du métis.

Agitant consciencieusement la main, répondant aux signes de ses sœurs jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de vue, il s'effondra contre le dossier de son siège, extirpant immédiatement son portable de sa poche. Composant de mémoire le numéro de Liam, la voix réconfortante de son petite-ami résonna au creux de son oreille dès la première sonnerie.

**-Mon cœur, comment tu vas ?** S'enquit immédiatement le châtain.

**-Ça va, au moins je n'aurai plus à supporter cette garce… Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour composer tout ce que je perds.**

**-Tu ne perdras rien du tout, je te le promets. Je veillerai sur les filles, je m'assurerai qu'elles aillent bien et qu'elles disposent de tout ce dont elles ont besoin. Harry, Louis et Niall ne mettront pas un terme à leurs contacts avec toi, ils t'adorent ! Et en ce qui nous concerne, il est hors de question que je laisse quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire que la distance nous séparer, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, Zayn. Je t'aime et rien ne m'empêchera de continuer à t'aimer.**

**-Ce n'est pas dérisoire…** Murmura-t-il faiblement.

**-Pardon ?**

**-La distance, ce n'est pas dérisoire. **

**-Evidemment que si ! Je t'appellerai tous les jours, je te bombarderai de messages, je viendrai te voir dès que je le peux, je le pense sincèrement !**

**-Tu le penses, oui, pour l'instant. Et tu tiendras parole pendant quelques mois, mais ensuite tu finiras par te lasser d'une telle situation, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre et ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Et je n'aurai aucun droit de t'en vouloir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur.**

**-Alors, quoi ? On abandonne sans essayer de se battre ? Cet appel, c'est un adieu déguisé ?** S'exclama vertueusement l'étudiant, sa voix serrée sous l'émotion.

**-Bien sûr que non. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je t'aime, de tout mon être, mais que si un jour tu réalises que tu mérites plus que ça, mieux que ça… Je comprendrais.**

**-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, parce que tu es mon présent et que tant que tu me le permettras, tu seras également mon futur. **

Sursautant lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur le contrôleur, Zayn soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

**-Liam, je dois raccrocher. Mais je t'appelle dès que j'arrive, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord, sois prudent. Je t'aime, mon ange.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, à tout à l'heure.**

Glissant son portable dans son sac, Zayn se tourna vers l'homme en uniforme, portefeuille à la main.

**-Où est-ce que vous allez, jeune homme ? **Interrogea-t-il gentiment.

**-En enfer…**

Son portable apposé contre son oreille, allongé au milieu des draps défaits de son lit, Zayn écoutait Harry lui raconter les derniers potins de son ancien lycée, ses yeux errant à travers le désordre de sa désormais nouvelle chambre.

**-Alors, comment tu vas ? **S'enquit le bouclé une fois son histoire terminée.

**-J'ai connu mieux… **Répondit sombrement le métis, passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu t'adaptes un minimum ? **

**-Le lycée est nul, sérieusement. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour retourner vivre près de vous tous et pour retrouver toutes mes habitudes**, avoua le garçon.

**-Et ton père, comment ça se passe entre vous ?**

**-Ça pourrait être pire, je suppose. Il fait de son mieux, et je m'efforce de rester autant hors de la maison ou dans ma chambre que possible. Plus on évite les contacts, plus c'est facile.**

**-Des nouvelles de Liam ?**

**-Oui, il appelle tous les jours, c'est adorable**, sourit doucement le pakistanais.

**-Alors les choses vont mieux entre vous ?**

**-Je crois qu'il a eu peur quand je l'ai appelé depuis le train, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'il va me quitter d'un jour à l'autre.**

**-Tu lui manques, Zayn, vraiment. Il était chez Louis quand j'y suis passé l'autre jour et il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ton départ. **

**-Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis parti, mais il me semble déjà tellement loin. Il avait promis de me rendre visite, mais ses cours lui prennent énormément de temps.**

**-Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que votre histoire fonctionne**, souligna à juste titre Harry.

**-Je sais, je sais. J'ai juste besoin de le voir au plus vite. Mais, assez parlé de moi ! Comment ça se passe avec Louis ? Vous êtes officiellement ensemble finalement ?**

**-Nous sommes ensembles. Du moins, je le pense…**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, précisément ?**

**-Il m'embrasse, on passe des nuits ensemble, on sort quand on en a l'occasion… Mais nous n'avons jamais mis de titre là-dessus.**

**-Alors va le voir, fais bouger les choses. Tu mérites d'être heureux et pas uniquement de te contenter de 'peut-être'.**

**-Oui, tu as sans doute raison…**

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de la pièce attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme et il se retourna à temps pour apercevoir son père passer sa tête dans la chambre.

**-Zayn, il va falloir que j'aille travailler.**

**-Mais c'est samedi !** Déclara-t-il, interloqué.

**-Ils ont besoin de moi exceptionnellement. Par contre, un de tes amis est ici pour te voir, il t'attend dans le salon.**

**-Euh… D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Acquiesçant, l'homme disparut dans le couloir, les escaliers grinçant sous ses pas lourds. Redirigeant son attention vers son téléphone, Zayn apprit la nouvelle à son meilleur ami, lui promettant de le rappeler très prochainement avant de mettre fin à la conversation et de se diriger vers le living, le bruit caractéristique de la voiture de son père quittant leur domicile résonnant autour de lui.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour observer convenablement le jeune homme se tenant face à lui, assis dans un canapé.

**-Je n'y crois pas… **Murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

**-Surprise ! **Railla gentiment la voix rauque de son petit-ami.

**-Liam, bordel !**

Traversant la pièce en larges enjambées, il se précipita vers le brun, se jetant à son coup, prenant place sur ses genoux, ses lèvres trouvant immédiatement les siennes. Le baiser se profila premièrement avide, impatient, empli de fougue et de passion avant de se transformer au fil des secondes, devenant doux, tendre, amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Zayn enlaça fortement l'étudiant, ce dernier le serrant contre lui avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

**-Tu m'as manqué, tu n'images pas à quel point ! **Chuchota l'ainé, blottissant son visage dans le creux du cou du lycéen.

**-Moi aussi, mon amour. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu jusqu'ici ! Tu restes combien de temps ?**

**-Eh bien, je repars dans trois heures.**

**-On a juste trois petites heures pour nous ? **Répéta Zayn, outré.

**-Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps, ce soir je dois assister à une fête chez Louis.**

**-Fête en quel honneur ? **S'informa le métis, tentant d'oublier sa déception et de profiter de la présence de son petit-ami.

**-On lui a trouvé un colocataire pour son appartement.**

**-Et tu es certain de devoir être à cette soirée ? On pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble si tu restais !**

**-Je crains que ma présence soit obligatoire.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? C'est qui ce gars qui t'oblige à me quitter pour aller faire la fête à l'autre bout du pays ? **S'indigna le pakistanais, une moue adorable sur le visage.

**-Et si on allait boire un café quelque part, que je puisse t'expliquer tout cela calmement ?**

Déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres sucrées du benjamin, Liam se redressa, l'entrainant à sa suite vers la porte d'entrée.

Installés dans un Starbucks Coffee à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison, Zayn et Liam discutaient paisiblement, Zayn s'intéressant aux nouvelles de ses sœurs que lui transmettait l'étudiant.

**-Les filles vont parfaitement bien, elles n'ont aucun problème à l'école et ta maman semble s'en occuper convenablement. Je passe tout de même un jour sur deux pour m'assurer que tout va bien et je téléphone à Alexandra les jours où je ne leur rends pas visite**, exposa le brun, son café dans une main, l'autre posée sur celle de son copain assis de l'autre côté de la table.

**-Est-ce que ma mère essaie encore de t'attirer dans ses filets ? **Interrogea le métis, une jalousie évidente dans la voix.

Resserrant son emprise sur les doigts de son petit-ami, Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son côté protecteur.

**-Un jour, je suis arrivé pour garder les filles parce qu'elle retrouvait des amis pour boire un verre et elle sortait de la douche et sa serviette est bizarrement tombée juste quand je passais dans le couloir pour aller voir les filles dans leurs chambres.**

**-Tu plaisantes ? Elle ne s'est quand même pas retrouvée nue devant toi ? **S'écria le lycéen, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**-Je suis presque persuadé que si, même si j'ai tellement rapidement détourné la tête que je ne pourrais pas en être certain.**

**-Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire toute la haine que je ressens pour elle en ce moment.**

**-Calme-toi, tu sais qu'elle ne me fait aucun effet.**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, et si on en revenait à ce fameux colocataire ? **

**-Justement, je voulais te demander… Tu as fait tes valises en deux heures lorsque tu es parti de chez ta mère. Tu penses pouvoir renouveler l'exploit ? **Questionna joyeusement le châtain.

**-Pourquoi ? **Enquêta le pakistanais, soupçonneux.

**-Et bien, parce qu'il se pourrait que ce nouveau colocataire se tienne juste en face de moi.**

Rendu muet par l'ébahissement et la perplexité, Zayn dévisagea longuement son petit-ami.

**-Excuse-moi ?**

**-Tu sais comme moi que Louis se plaint constamment d'habiter seul dans son grand appartement mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé de personne convenable avec qui le partager. Alors, on a pensé à toi. **

**-Je ne comprends pas…**

**-L'appartement à deux chambres et deux salle-de-bain et le reste de l'habitation est immense. Vous pourriez y vivre ensemble. En plus, Harry y passe le plus clair de son temps pour voir Lou, donc tu pourrais le voir constamment. Niall et moi y allons presque tous les jours vu que c'est juste à côté de l'université. De plus, la maison de ta maman n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres, tu pourrais rendre visite aux filles régulièrement et elles pourraient même venir passer des soirées avec nous là-bas. J'ai également appelé ton lycée et ils sont d'accord de te reprendre. Ce serait l'idéal, non ?**

**-Je pourrais retrouver mon ancienne vie**, musa Zayn, étourdi par la nouvelle.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**-Mais, mon père…**

**-Je lui en ai parlé ce matin, et tant que tu promets de lui donner signe de vie de temps à autre, il est d'accord. Et vu que tu as la permission d'un de tes parents, ça ne pose aucun problème juridique.**

Se redressant tellement rapidement que sa chaise tomba sous son élan, le métis attrapa le bras de l'étudiant, l'attirant contre lui en une étreinte à lui briser le dos. S'emparant de son visage aux traits fins, il poivra une myriade de baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible, ignorant les regards curieux que leur adressaient les autres clients.

**-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !**

**-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.**

Quittant rapidement les lieux, ils retrouvèrent la maison du pakistanais, filant immédiatement dans sa chambre pour boucler ses valises.

**-Je n'arrive pas y croire, c'est fou**, s'exclama pour la énième fois consécutive le benjamin, un sourire émerveillé étirant ses lèvres.

**-Je sais, et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle**, annonça tendrement Liam, ses bras entourant les épaules de son petit-ami.

**-Décidemment…**

**-Ça risque de te plaire. Niall et moi nous sommes penchés sur ta situation ainsi que celle de tes sœurs avec ta maman et nous avons fait quelques recherches. **

Zayn hocha la tête, attentif aux explications du brun.

**-Il existe des avocats spécialisés dans l'enfance qui pourront examiner les dossiers, et même si nous ne sommes pas spécialistes, nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils pourront débloquer les comptes bancaires à ton nom qui sont sous la tutelle de ta mère et t'en remettre la gestion à tes dix-huit ans. Ils pourront également lui retirer la garde des filles et tu deviendrais leur tuteur légal. **

Les yeux embués de larmes, le métis acquiesça silencieusement, invitant Liam à poursuivre.

**-Vous pourriez-vous installer dans un appartement ou dans une petite maison en attendant que tu termines tes études à l'université et que tu trouves un travail. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais je serai là, ainsi qu'Harry, Louis, Niall et ton père. Ensemble, on peut vous aider à y arriver. **

Enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de l'ainé, le pakistanais laissa échapper un petit rire humide.

**-Tu es merveilleux, absolument merveilleux, tu sais ça ?** Murmura-t-il, attendrit.

**-Rien que le meilleur pour le meilleur des petits-amis**, répondit-il aussitôt, embrassant ses lèvres avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie. **On ferait mieux de continuer les valises, si on veut avoir notre train**, reprit-il une fois s'être écarté.

**-Et si on veut arriver à l'heure à cette fête !**

**-Tu vas adorer ! En plus, Louis a même acheté un bouquet de roses pour Harry, pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'ils ont est sérieux et qu'il ne joue pas avec lui.**

**-C'est vrai ? Harry va être fou de joie ! Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ça ! ** S'écria Zayn, sautant légèrement d'excitation.

**-Terminons tes bagages, alors, le train ne va pas nous attendre !**

**-Le train en direction du Paradis**, sourit amoureusement le benjamin.


End file.
